A Second Chance
by A fan of zelda
Summary: After Calamity Ganon was sealed, something was wrong with Vah Ruta. When Link goes to investigate, he finds Mipha's spirit has a request. Can he fulfill it? How will it change everything? This story is Post BotW. I don't consider it to have spoilers, but depending on who you are asking it may. Lipha. Very Lipha. (Link x Mipha)
1. The Lost Spirit

I had just defeated the Calamity, with aid from the spirits of the Champions, and Zelda had sealed him away. The burden on her shoulders was finally lifted, and she was free once again.

As we sat in the meadow, she heard that something was wrong with Vah Ruta. I told her I would head there the next day.

The next day, I got to Zora's Domain. I headed straight to King Dorephan. "Link," he said, "I need you to re-enter Ruta. She has stopped working, however the other three Divine Beasts still are. Can you please check it out."

When I got there, I saw Mipha's spirit on the trunk of the Divine Beast. I went inside to approach her. "Link?" she asked, "I have a big favor to ask of you. I don't even know if it will work, but I want to try. I wish to be with you once again."

She pointed to the Shrine of Resurrection, and I knew what she wanted. I told her I would ask her father. She thanked me and I went on my way.

I asked her father about what Mipha wished for and the Divine Beast turning off was just a way for her to get me to come to her. He agreed without hesitation. I told him that if it was a success, she would very likely return with memory loss. King Dorephan responded, "Whether she is with or without her memory, she will still be my daughter."

With that, I went off to Ruta to retrieve her body. I never held a corpse before, much less of someone I really cared about. I looked back to her spirit, making sure this is what she wanted. She nodded.

I carried her out of the Divine Beast, and to the edge of the Domain. When I got to Ingo Bridge, and army of four Zors guards were waiting for me. "Hero," one of them said, "we we have been asked by the king to protect you."

"Thank you," I said. With the guards around me, we continued the hike to the shrine. When we got to the outskirts of the Great Plateau, I realized the wall surrounding it was almost completely gone. If you reached your arms up, you would be able to touch the top of the wall.

The Great Plateau rose high when it senses the return of the Calamity. It rose suddenly for a short period of time to offer some barrier between those who happened to be on it and the monsters below. It then rose gradually to hope more people could get on it before it was out of reach.

We decided the best way to get over this obstacle was to send to Zora guards out first, then gently lift Mipha over while I climbed the wall. I would then retrieve her once again while the last guard climbed over.

Once we were all over the wall, we continued the walk. Soon we were at the Shrine of Resurrection.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to James Birdsong for letting me know about the error in this first chapter. I had not realized that when I** **transferred**_ _ **it over, it had become a single paragraph.**_


	2. Resurection

Every footstep sounded 10 times it size as it echoed through through the stone walls of the shrine. A slight chill filled the place. How I survived in here without any clothes on, I don't know. However, we soon strives at the testing place and gently laid Mipha on the bed.

I activated the machine to give a scan to see whether or not it would work, and if so, how long would it take. After a humming noise, a single world flashed on the screen.

"Faulty."

I re-examined her body. What I had not realized were several wounds slashed across her body. They were just likely from Waterblight's spear. I tuned into Mipha's healing power and began to close the wounds.

While the guards stood there, shocked, I continued to close the wounds until none were left. I took another scan. Faulty did not appear this time, but another word that brought an equal amount of shock.

"1,000 years."

I guess healing the dead would take a long time, even for a Zora. I had no idea what to do.

I took a glance around the room, and I found a spot where heart containers could be placed. Under that was a small sign that when translated read, "Place heart containers here to speed up the healing process."

I had 30 heart containers and 27 stamina vessels. I asked to Zora Guards how many heart containers they all had. "3," they all said in unison. I extracted 27 of my heart containers and gave each of them 9. I told them that I would be right back and told them not to move.

I used my Sheikah Slate and teleported myself to the evil statue. There I exchanged my stamina vessels for more Heart Containers. After this, I quickly teleported back to the Shrine of Resurection. I told the guards to each give the 9 additional heart containers to the slot. One by one, each Heart Container went in and made a satisfying ding. I gave the additional 24 heart containers to the machine as well.

Hoping all my efforts were not in vain, I took one last scan. It flashed probably the happiest thing ever

"1 year"

Overjoyed, I pressed begin. I told the guards to go back to Zora's Domain and that I just wanted to complete something first.

Unsure whether or not Mipha would return with her memory, I decided to write her a note. I told of her past, her family, and the feelings between the two of us. I signed it off, "Love, Link." I then made my way back to Zora's Domain to speak with the king.

"Is everything going to be fine," King Dorephan asked, "will my daughter return to this land in her mortal form?"

"Yes," I replied, "in in one years time, she will reawaken."

"How is that possible? It took 100 years for you to reawaken, and you weren't even dead"

"I offered every heart container I had in order to spread up the healing process. In the end, 51 heart containers were used to speed up the process."

"Thank you Link. I am forever grateful for what you did for me and the kingdom. Who knows, maybe things will be different once she reawaken. For now Link, feel free to make yourself at home. I have a spare bedroom you can use if you would like. If you want I can have Sidon show you the way."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Sidon led me up the stairs to the room. I thanked him and let him know I would begin moving in right away.


	3. Awakening

It was almost here. Today I would set out from Zora's Domain towards the Shrine of Resurrection. Tomorrow was the day she would wake up once again.

I took essentials. This included food, medicine, and weapons. I had my Master Sword, and I decided to bring Mipha's spear as well. I told the King I would see him tomorrow.

The wall around the Great Plateau was practically nonexistent. I walked to the Shrine of Resurrection and closed the door behind me.

I went to the resting chamber and glanced down at the panel.

"99% complete. Memory status: retained"

That had been the best thing I had ever read in my entire life. When my love would awake, she would remember everything.

I placed her spear on the pedestal that once housed the one-hit obilator. It was placed to rest in the Divine Beast beneath the shrine. I took in a breath of fresh air outside and all the thoughts of seeing Mipha once again overwhelmed me.

I could not believe the plan had worked. I was wondering how to approach her when she woke up. As the night came to the world, I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Mipha had not come out yet. I went to the panel to check for anything.

"I hour remaining"

The next hour felt like a lifetime. I tidied myself up a bit, and cleaned up my Zora Armour. I put it back on and waiting eagerly for Mipha to come out.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, I went to the panel once more.

"I minute remaining"

As the machine began to count down, my anxiousness intensified.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

Once the minute was up, the machine made a big clanking sound as it began to lift the top portion of the chamber, and the panel, to the ceiling. Blue liquid drained from the bed. Mipha's eyes blinked slowly and then she sat up.


	4. Exciting News

Once she was up from the bed, I wasted no time in giving her a kiss. I always had feelings for her, but I could not share them with her because I was always with Zelda. However, I no longer needed to. I could share my feelings with Mipha.

"Thank you, Link. I am eternally grateful for what you did," she said, "However, I do have a question."

"What is that," I said.

"How long did it take for me to recover?"

I told her that it took 1 year and when she asked about how it was so fast for her when it took so long for me, I told her about the heart containers and how long it would I'm d have taken her to heal if I didn't.

"Thank you so much," she said before confirming her gratitude with a gentle kiss on the lips

"Time to see your father once again," I said as we walked out. "I must warn you, the light is bright. At least it was for me." When she told me she was ready, I opened the door.

After a second, she looked up once again. She went straight for the light and walked outside. We decided that we wanted to have a picnic on the cliff. It granted us a wonderful view of Hyrule and she wanted to enjoy it for a bit.

Afterwards, we made our way back to Zora's Domain, We went to the closest stable to get my horse to make our ride back faster. Once we were both on, I spurred the horse forward.

The ride took almost no time, and soon we were at the Domain. As we walked across the bridge, hand in hand, many Zora's stopped and were stunned. No one said a word as we walked into the throne room.

"Mipha, you have returned," her father cried.

"Yes I have Father. I am fine and my memory is in perfect condition," Mipha responded. She then gave me yet another kiss on the cheek.

"This is remarkable. I am just at a loss for words. We must have a celebration," the king exclaimed. He told us it would be scheduled for 3 days from now.

We thanked him as we went upstairs to our rooms.

"See you tomorrow," we both said wishing each other good night before going into our rooms and succumbing to sleep.


	5. A Special Suprise

I woke up the next day and wasted no time in getting downstairs. I would be meeting Mipha downstairs and we had a day of enjoyment planned.

I got downstairs and I saw Mipha lying on the floor and the king was sobbing.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"She was talking to me one second, and the next, she is lying on the floor. I don't even know if she is alive," King Dorephan cried.

I instantly got on the ground next to her and stroked her cheek. I went to check her pulse to make sure she was alive. When I was about to begin, "Boo!" someone screamed. I jumped back at the sound. I looked back and saw the king and Mipha laughing.

You should have seen the look on your face!" King Dorephan laughed. It did not take long for me to join in on the laughing.

"That was so cruel!" I exclaimed.

"And funny," the king added.

"You are so fun to prank, Link," Mipha siad

I helped her get up off the ground. In no time, we were all laughing again. "Hey you two," King Dorephan said once again, "there's still someone you need to meet up with." As if on cue, Sidon walked in.

"Mipha?!" he said, and he ran into her arms. "I can't even believe it. I don't even know what to say. I missed you."

The two siblings stood there, embracing each other for 101 years, so I just let them be. When they finally broke it, King Dorephan said, "Sidon, can you please escort the two love-fish back to their rooms to make sure they have everything they need for their day out."

The king winked at Sidon for some reason. I thanked him for helping us and we went on our way.

As we both were double checking and packing additional things, there was a rumble and then the sound of a pulley. I turned to see what was happening.

One of the walls was moving up. Intrigued, I moved closer. As the wall moved higher and higher up, I was able to make out what was on the other side.

It was Mipha's room.


	6. Words from the Past

We both had the same amount of shock on our faces. This must have been the thing the king winked at Sidon for.

Me and Mipha both embraced each other. The hardest part of my day was retiring to my room for the night because I was not with Mipha. I worried something might happen to her. No longer do I need to feel this pain. We will always be together.

We could hardly believe that this was possible architecturally. Once the sudden shock was over, I said, "We have one room instead of two. Maybe tonight and tomorrow we can work on rearranging the room and make it look like it was always one.

"I like that idea Link, I know a few shops around the kingdom we could go to for furniture," Mipha said.

We decided we would work on the room later, but for now we would go downstairs and tell her father our idea over breakfast.

"Hello Mipha, Link," King Dorephan said.

"Hi Father," Mipha said.

Some Zora's brought out a variety of fish. Some was cooked, but most of it was raw. Most Zora's eat their fish raw, but when around me, they ate them cooked. I could not eat them raw.

I grabbed 3 armoured porgys and 2 hyrule bass. I then chowed down.

"Enjoying the food Link?" Mipha asked.

"It's delicious!" I said between bites of just laughed.

"What do you two have planned for today?" King Dorephan asked.

"We plan on walking around the Domain a bit because I would like to see how much it has changed overtime and just talk about things. We also want to look at a few possible things for our room," Mipha responded.

"Okay. I can, if you want, have a few attendants help move some of the furniture," King Dorephan said.

"Thanks Father," Mipha said, "That would be wonderful."

Before I knew it, the meal was over and we decided to make a list of the things we would want to get. Once we made our list, we spent the entire morning buying things at the shops.

Choosing between two different vanities for Mipha, should we get a regular bed or water bed so fourth.

Once lunch came about we were done shopping. Some of the attendants brought the furniture to our room. We were now left to spend the rest of our day relaxing.

We went to the market and ordered some food for lunch. I brought a basket that we could put the food in so we could carry it easily while we were walking to Plymous Mountain.

"What's on your mind?" asked Mipha.

"Nothing," I said.

"I can tell something is on your mind. Tell me what it is," she commanded.

"I was just thinking about the Divine Beast. How Ganon attacked. Losing you."

"It's okay, Link. I'm all better now."

"I have a question for you."

'What is that Link?"

"How did the confrontation with Waterblight go for you?"

"I lost," she said sarcastically.

"Pardon me princess, but no duh."

We both laughed. "Okay," she said, "I still remember what it was like as if it was yesterday. I went to Ruta in order to set aim on the Calamity like we all planned. As I was about to activate it, this reddish-purple stuff came straight at Ruta."

I watched her while she told me every detail. The emotion in her eyes. The horror. The sadness. The grief.

"When it made contact with Ruta," she continued, "it exploded inside of her. I was all covered in itk, and I could feel that it was slowly draining my life force."

"Malice?" I asked.

"Yea, the Malice was all over me, and no more than 5 seconds later, I heard a screeching sound. The main terminal was surrounded with water, and that is where the battle took place. As I was covered with Malice, Waterblight was shooting ice blocks at me."

She started to cry, but she continued, "As I tried to swim away from the incoming attack, I realized I could not swim fast at all. Every attack I made was countered by it, and quickly after that, I lost."

Her head burrowed into my shoulders as tears rolled down her cheeks. "To my last breath, I was thinking of you. I was worried that you would be harmed, and I would not be their to heal you. Luckily, when you were facing near-death, you were brought to the Shrine of Resurrection and healed."

"Everything's all better note though. We are both here, alive and well," I said.

Once lunch was over, we packed up our things and made our way back to the Domain before retiring to our room.


	7. Redecorating

All of the furniture bouh was right outside our room. We began with deciding where the bed should go. The bed we picked was a traditional bed mixed with a water bed. It was fit for both of us. The bed was like a normal waterbed, but it had more structure then a normal waterbed so I would not sink in it.

We decided to place the bed in the center of the back wall under the window. We brought in a nice rug for the floor along with many other things.

By the time we finished the room, we knew it was time for bed. We looked at the room and all that we has accomplished, and we felt very proud of ourselves.

I found that myself and Mipha both having some issues in getting used to the bed.

She had a hard time finding a comfortable spot to sink in, and I was having a hard time getting used to the lack of support that is found in Zora beds. However, we soon fell asleep and the next thing I knew, it was morning

* * *

 ** _I know this idea was kind of stupid, but I did not know what to put in here. I felt like something had to be said about the room because I made a big deal about their two rooms becoming one. I hope that it is not to bad, but I am uploading multiple chapters right now. I have access to a computer, and nothing else to do._**

 ** _I will have you know, I write these chapters on notebook paper then type them out, so that is why I have a barrage coming out of no where._**

 ** _I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and feel free to leave an idea below as a review, and I most likely will be able to put it into the fic somewhere._**

 ** _I am thinking about adding these author notes at the end of my fics in the future, so please let me know what you think_**


	8. Celebration Preparations

Tomorrow the king would make the official announcement that Mipha would be alive and that she would regain her position in the line of succession of the throne. Today, however, was making the last-minute preparations and that included clothing.

Mine was not that big of an issue as I would be wearing my Zora Armour, but the main concern was Mipha. During her battle with Waterblight, her champion garment was destroyed beyond belief, so I had an idea.

I went to the armour shop in Kakariko Village and asked them if they could make custom clothing. When they responded with a yes, I told them my idea. I gave them the size measurements that were needed.

When I asked what time it would be done, they said it would be around 7pm. I thanked them for helping me and I walked out of the store.

I teleported to the outside of Gerudo Town and walked inside. Riju made it a law following mine and Zelda's defeat of the Calamity that I was allowed inside the town despite the no Voe rule.

I went into Starlight Memories to look for a piece of jewelry for Mipha. I wanted to find something special for her and I quickly found that item.

The piece sported a gold chain. The pendent was made of 3 sapphires that looked like the Zora crest. Holding the three stones in place were silver strips.

After seeing the piece, I knew I had to get it. I bought the piece and thanked the merchant before going outside. I saw how late it was and I decided to check back on my order in Kakariko.

Once I got inside, I saw some tailors putting some stitches in what looked like an exact replica of her garment. "Link, come here," one of them said, "does it not look just like the original?"

I nodded my head in agreement. They all appeared to be overjoyed. Once it was brought to the counter, I paid for it. I gave them 25,000 rupees. "This is for the garment, and please keep the rest as compensation for your efforts."

I teleported back home to Kakariko and knocked on the door to our room before going in.

"Hi Link," Mipha said, "how was your little shopping trip?"

"It was fine Mipha," I responded, "I got you some things."

She pulled out her scarf first. "How is this possible, it was destroyed during the battle. It looks as good as new?"

"I was able to get a new one made for you. Do you like it?"

"How am I supposed to like this Link. It is a replica of the clothes I wore when I died."

"I'm sorry," I said, now completely embarrassed.

"I'm teasing you Link, I love it."

"You had me there for a minute. I really thought you did not like it."

"Its perfect Link, I love it. I really do. It's nice to know you care." A kiss on the cheek confirmed her statement.

With both of us now ready for tomorrow, we went to bed, both of us falling asleep faster than we did last night.

* * *

 _ **I want really hope you enjoyed this chapter and read it until the very end.** **Because**_ _ **of this, you get to hear some ideas I had in the original draft that I** **decided** **to scrap for the final story. The first thing I scraped was Mipha's apparel. Originally, she was going to have an entire dress made for her, but when I came back to the idea with a fresh mind, I decided to scrap it** **because** **Zora's don't often wear a lot of clothing.**_

 _ **I also removed something else involving Starlight Memories. I was going to make Link get a** **bracelet**_ _ **for Mipha that had her name on it, but in the end** **decided** **against the idea. (It may be added back into the fic in the future. However, I** **described** **her necklace in more detail that in my paper copy.**_

 ** _I hope in the end you liked this chapter, and if you have any ideas for the future, please don't be afraid to let me know._**


	9. Celebration

We were now ready. Today was going to be the day. Nervousness struck as we both walked down to the throne room.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Mipha," King Dorephan said.

"Thank you Father. Link got it for me yesterday," she responded.

"The celebration will be in two hours, so if you have anything you would like to do between now and then, feel free to do so. The only regulation is that you are not allowed to go outside," King Dorephan said.

We both decided to head upstairs to our room and talk.

"Mipha," I said, "what happens once I am gone?"

"Link, I am not sure, but I do not wish to talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry."

"If we don't find a way, can you atleast grant me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I want to have children."

"We'll see," she said.

We both sat in silence for a bit before heading downstairs.

"Are the two of you ready for this?" King Dorephan asked.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be," I said

"I'm nervous but excited," Mipha said.

"Then let's get started. Walk down the stairs once you hear your name please."

"Okay Father," Mipha said.

The Zoras were gathered at the center of the plaza. Eager anticipation was everywhere as they all were trying to figure out why they were asked to gather here.

"Welcome everyone," the king began, "I would like to thank you for taking time out of your day to come here. Today I would like to make a great announcement and summon down 2 people who are very important to us. First I would like to call down soother of Vah Ruta, and freer of the spirit of the late Zora Champion, Link."

I walked down the stairs and the crowd applauded. I knew that there was soon to be an even greater uproar than ever before.

"Now for a special surprise. I summon master of the Divine Beast, Champion and Princess of the Zora's, Mipha."

Mipha walked down the stairs, the way she walked down the stairs. How the sun shone upon her scales. It made her look all the more beautiful.

Looking back out into the crowd, many jaws dropped at the sight of the late princess. She was alive and well. Once she got to he final few steps, I reached my hand out to help her down.

The princess they had loved had been dead for over 100 years. How was it possible for her to be alive right in front of them.

Once the initial reaction was over and the crowd had settled down, the king spoke again. "I know you are all trying to figure out how our princess is even alive. I have made my announcements, so I am giving you permission to ask any questions to Link or Mipha."

One Zora asked the question everyone wanted to know, how was it possible that Mipha was alive even though it was proven she was killed in her Divine Beast. Mipha and I both told of what her spirit had asked of me and how we used the Shrine of Resurrection to return her to her mortal form.

The entire crowd was silent as we told the tale and once it was over, more questions were asked that we answered.

Once everyone satisfied their curiosity, Mipha asked me a question. "Link, do you accept?"

I knew what she was talking about. "Mipha, I do."

* * *

 _ **I want to thank you guys for continuing to read this. I am also** **extremely**_ _ **happy because 2 days ago(May 30, 2018), I had the most visits on this** **fiction** **than ever before. Even more than the day it came out. On the day it came out 222 people visited it but this time 257 people viewed this and I really want to thank all of you.**_

 _ **As a thank you, I am letting you gu get involved in the story. In a few chapters, Mipha and Link will be having kids. One of them is already decided, the Hylian boy to be exact, but I thought I would let you guys name the others, They will also have one Zora boy and two Zora girls. You get to name the Zora children.**_

 _ **The best names will be the names of the children and those who picked the names will be shouted out. I will close the contest in one week, on June 8th, and the chapter will be posted on the 9th.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys get involved in this. Just write the name(s) you pick as a review. You can put the review on any chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways until next time goodbye, and also please submit some names. I would really like it. I have a plan if no one chooses to enter, but with the amount of people who reads this, at least one person should have at least one name.**_

 _ **Bye**_ :-)


	10. Oath Before Nayru

It had been a month since I officially accepted the Zora Armour. Today was yet another very important day for both me and Mipha.

Today me and her would be getting married. All of Zora's Domain as well as high ranking officials from the other tribes would be there as witness.

We were getting the last minute preparations ready. Mipha would wear her headress and Champion's scarf and I my Zora Armour. Zora's never really went all out on appearances, so why should I.

My marriage into the Zora Royal Family also made me a citizen of the Zora kingdom. I would behave as one such.

Karpson, the Zora priest, was going to be their to administer the ceremony.

We stood in the plaza welcoming and mingling with the guests. After 20 minutes or so went by and everyone was seated the ceremony began.

Music played as Mipha walked down the aisle. This music was presumed to be the Zora equivalent of a wedding march.

Once Mipha arrived next to me, Karpson spoke. "Today we have gathered here to celebrate the unification of Link and Princess Mipha. We also are here to celebrate the addition of another into Zora citizenship as groom to the princess. I now ask each of you of you to recite the wedding vows."

Mipha went first. "I, Mipha, do swear to always protect my husband. Whether rich or poor, in sickness or in health, regardless of times good or bad, I will be the best wife that I can."

I went next. "I, Link, do swear to always protect my wife. Whether rich or poor, in sickness or in health, regardless of times good or bad, I will be the best husband that I can."

Karpson spoke again, "Link, you have but one more thing that you must do. You must recite the proper citizenship vows in order to be officially married to the princess."

I spoke the vow, one of which I had practiced tirelessly, reviewing it late into the night, making sure it was perfect, "I Link, now take this oath before the Goddess Nayru to be a helpful Zora citizen under rule of the Royal Family. I will always protect the Domain and always do what is best for it. I now take the legal title of Zora citizen and respect decisions made by the royal family. This oath is spoken freely and willingly."

After this, Karpson spoke again, "By the authority granted to me as Zora priest, before Nayru, all of Zora's Domain, and other authority, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss."

I looked into her glowing eyes once again. They seemed even brighter than ever before. I pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips connected. We both didn't wish to be the first one to pull away.

When we let go, we looked back into the crowd. All were cheering. I looked up to King Dorephan, whom I pledged to always listen to. I saw but a single tear slide down his face.

* * *

Once the reception was over, we both went back up to our room. Mipha and I soon went into the comfort of our bed, which we were now both very comfortable sleeping in.

"Do you know a common marriage custom that the newlyweds partake in the night of their marriage?" Mipha asked.

"No, but you could perhaps show me?" I said with a small smirk on my face.

Soon after we succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I want to let** **everyone**_ _ **know that I would love name** **suggestions** **.**_

 _ **Remember, there are 2 Zora** **girls**_ _ **and 1 Zora boy that are unnamed. They all need names. Please give them names.**_

 ** _You have until Friday to name them. The favorite names will be used and those who gave them those names will be in the author's notes section of that fic._**

 ** _I really would love the help and it means a lot to me._**

 ** _Anyway for the notes section: this chapter had nothing cut out, but instead something was added right into the final draft. Link's Zora citizenship. I knew I wanted to put that in eventually, but after comming back with a fresh mind, I realized why not make him a citizen at the marriage and make him a member than._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I cant wait to add another chapter, which should be either tonight or tomorrow._**

 ** _Bye!_** :)


	11. Biology

**This takes place before Chapter 10, but after Chapter 9 in response to DS's comment about how. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the big celebration that made the announcement of Mipha's return and regaining her position as heir to the throne. It was a calm day with nothing planned, so I decided to have a conversation with Mipha

"So, on the subject of the possibility of offspring, exactly how is that possible?" I asked. I had brought the subject up with her in the past, but I wanted to revisit it. There were so many questions that I had, and I was pretty sure she had those answers. I was correct.

"With so many subjects Link, you need to be more specific," she responded.

"So my first question is how is it even possible even though we are completely different species?"

"Even though we are different species and we are very different, we are not as different genetically as we seem. Our Dna is 93% similar. This makes it possible for both of us to safely have offspring. Of course that is not saying nothing will go wrong, it just means that the likelihood is not that high."

"Okay, so can you exactly explain the odds of which children we have. I have read up on this information beforehand, and as I know, the race of the child will be either Hylian or Zora, not both. Can you explain to me how that is possible to be completely one race or another."

"I can Link, but you will need to keep up."

I nodded my hand and paid close attention.

"The way the race of the Zora is determined is by the X and Y chromosomes found in both parents. If the egg receives an X from both parents, the mothers chromosome will be dominant, and that will determine the race. However, if an X and Y, it has an equal chance of being a race."

"So, if I understand you correctly, you are saying that we have a 50% chance of a Zora girl, and 25% of both a Zora boy and Hylian boy."

"Good job, Link. We are finally getting somewhere."

We both laughed at this. Understanding this made me feel a bit better about this.

"Link," Mipha began, her tone more serious, "no matter the gender or race of our child, I want you to know I will care for them always."

"Me too," I said.

After Mipha and I finished our conversation, we looked out the window. It was nearing sunset. Mipha pulled my arm and dragged me to Vah Ruta. She had brought the beast back to East Reservoir Lake after she the celebration.

She pulled me to the beast. "I want to show you something Link. Something I hope you will remember."

We got to the trunk of the Divine Beast and she piloted it with her hand so we were high above the lake.

"This was my first memory with you after I awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection. Its where I found that I really cared about you," I said.

"Would you like to starts again?"

"I would. I love you Mipha."

We kissed as the sun set behind us. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 ** _I hope this answered your question about how, and I like the ending. I do want to say however than the genetics behind the race was not originally made by me. I got the original idea from_** s/12899152/6/Life-In-Zora-s-Domain-Mipha-x-Link

 _ **I tried for multiple hours to come up with an idea but everything I tried** **wast**_ _ **making since. There were** **issues** **with everything so in the end I used this. I am sorry if I made you upset by not** **coming** **up with my own idea but it is hard. I really tried everything I could to not copy it. If anyone else has any idea as to how it could happen instead, feel free to let me know.**_

 _ **Don't forget, my thing for the names of the Zora children is still on going and will be until Friday. I got my first name brought in, but more are welcomed. I will not say what its for. I will refresh that 1 Zora girl and 2 Zora boys need names, so please give that to them.**_

 _ **Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was not originally going to be added, but it was a good question that I thought should be answered.**_

 _ **Until next time, Bye!**_ :-)


	12. Larger Family

It has been a week since Mipha and I married. She had just come back from a doctor's appointment.

"Link," she said, "we are going to be parents!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am not lying, we are going to be parents," she said.

"Oh my gosh Mipha, I can't believe it. We are going to be parents!" I exclaimed, "I have a question though?"

"And what is that Link?"

"What happens next?"

"You really are excited," she said jokingly, "The eggs will be ready in two and a half months. Depending on what race the child is depends on what will happen next."

"What if it is a Hylian?"

"If it is a Hylian, our scientists will make an artificial womb from notes they have recovered a long time ago. The egg will then be placed inside the womb where it will grow and develop until it is ready to be 'born'. This womb, however, will have a window where we, along with nursinsing staff, can watch over the embryo to make sure in develops properly."

"And if it is a Zora?"

"If the child is a Zora, the egg will be placed in a water tank. If more than one of them is a Zora, people from the Council of Elders will come to determine the exact order of birth."

"Why is that," I asked.

"You forgot Link, Remember, I am heir to the Zora throne, so all of my children will as well."

"That's crazy, you are telling me that our children will go on and rule the domain one day. Now please, tell me more."

"So back to the children being Zora. If there are multiple eggs they will be placed in separate tanks of water, and we will easily be able to watch them grow and develop. They will learn many things during their very young stages that will be vital to their existence later."

"When will we find out the gender and race?"

"That should be in a month. From there we can make more choices about the names and such?"

"Names? As in more than one?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"Yes the doctors can't say for sure the exact amount, they can determine it is more than one."

"That's just incredible Mipha. After everything we've been through, I never imagined that we would be able to settle down together and have a family that we could call our own."

With that we kissed. The thoughts of being a father swarmed into my mind. These thoughts brought me sleep.

* * *

 ** _I am so excited for this chapter to finally be out. This has been something I really wanted to happen in the fic before I even started writing it. I am also so excited to see how far it has come from the begining and amvery pleased to say we are well over 1,000 views now._**

 ** _Don't forget that the naming thing is still up for grabs and it is not to late to submit entries. I made a mistake when I said their was one Zora girl and two Zora boys. It is actually two Zora girls and one Zora boy. I got the stuff muxed up when writing the author's note section of the last chapter._**

 ** _I am so happy with how everthing is turning out and making this fic is probably m favorite part of the summer and this is the first full week. Thinking how much I have posted just from the end of my school year until now is just incredible and I have noticed just how much better I am at writing now, your critism has really helped._**

 ** _Thanks a lot. Until next time, Bye!_** :-)


	13. Another Suprise

I was so excited for today. Me and Mipha would be going back to the doctor and get a better idea of how many children we were going to have.

Once we got to the office for our appointment, we were called to the back right away.

Mipha was asked to lay down on a bed, and the doctor put a device over her stomach. All of us in the room looked at the screen with a display of the fertile eggs in Mipha.

"My princess, this is amazing. It appears you are going to have 4 children. By the looks of things right now, you will have three Zora children and one Hylian child. The Hylian is a boy, which I am pretty sure you already knew. For the Zora children however, one appears to be male while the other two are females. Congratulations!" the doctor explained.

Me and Mipha thanked them before leaving to tell Mipha's father the astounding news

"Say that again Mipha!" the king exclaimed. I am going to be a grandfather of four children. This is amazing."

"Me and Link are both very excited about being parents. It has been a dream for both of us that is now coming true. Isn't that right Link?" Mipha asked, turning towards me. A single kiss was all the response Mipha needed.

"Good luck to the both of you and I wish you well. Children always seem to grow up so fast. I can't wait to see them once they hatched, or in the Hylians case, born," King Dorephan said.

"Thank you Father," Mipha responded before we both went back up to our room.

"This is going to be very exciting, won't it. The only thing I am trying to figure out is how are we supposed to fit all of us into our room?" I asked upon settling back into our room for the night.

"Us Zora's are prepared for almost anything. They are extending our room as well as constructing another room next door to us so we will be able to fit all of us together."

"You and your kind are very prepared for anything."

"Link, it's probably because we have lived long enough to notice when we need to alter arrangements for everything necessary."

We both settled into the waterbed, the liquid tensioning every muscle in my body. "I'm nervous about being a father. I worry I won't be able to provide for my family when they are in need of me most."

"Don't worry Link. You'll be a great dad."

A kiss on the lips confirmed this and silenced me from any further debate. Sleep came shortly after.


	14. Names

**_Thank you for all the name ideas, but the Guest who commented on 6-10-18 came up with the winning Zora male name; Arron Burr and XMarkZX wrote the winning female's names._**

* * *

Open your eyes. Wake up Link," a soft voice whispered into my ear.

"No no no!" I thought with panic setting in. "Everything was just a dream."

I opened my eyes to see those of Mipha's staring right down at me.

"Ahh!"

She just laughed at me while I was scrambling to my senses.

"Good morning dear," she said with a warm smile.

"Hello my princess," I smiled

"You are so charming aren't you?"

I just laughed at her, We both decided to go and have a light breakfast this morning. "Father wants to have a big meal tonight to celebrate us having kids. He without a doubt will want to know names."

"Mipha, we haven't even had a complete discussion about this. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could spend the day discussing this so we can tell him tonight."

"Sounds good to me Mipha."

After our breakfast was over, we decided we would go to the plaza for talking. To get a change of the environment and that sort of thing. We sat at a table and started our discussion.

"Let's start with the Zora prince," Mipha stated.

"A few ideas I have are Kyle, Braydon, and Marvin," I suggested.

"Those names do sound nice, but I was thinking something more on the lines of Keiki or Makon."

"Makon does have a nice ring to it. I like it."

"So for the prince of Zora's Domain, we have Makon. Prince Makon. When you say it again like that, it doe have a nice sound," Mipha said

"We should think about the girls next. What do you think, Mipha?"

"Ezili and Annie both good ideas in my opinion," she responded.

"I do agree they both sound nice, however, I feel as though Annie is more of a nickname than actual name. What if her name was Romani instead, but we can call her Annie for short?" I suggested, hoping not to offend Mipha.

"I am okay with that. I do like the name Romani. Princess Ezili and Princess Romani of Zora's Domain. Very beautiful name in my opinion," she said with a warm smile.

I knew that the last thing we needed to think about was the Hylian. "Mipha," I began, "I feel that something is very special about our Hylian child. Almost as if he has been blessed by the goddess. Ever since I heard we were having a Hylian child, something stirred inside of me. Almost as if those from the heavens, mainly the deceased Champions. They are telling me what we should name him. We should name him…"

"Champ?" Mipha interrupted. "I'm sorry about interrupting Link," she said clearly embarrassed.

"Yea. Have you heard them too?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess it's good to know I am not going insane," I said rubbing the back of my neck."

"That's is truly good to know," she said laughing.

Having a good laugh like that truly helped calm the nerves we both had as we were approaching the time for our life in taking care of younger ones came creeping closer

"So how are you guys doing?" King Dorephan asked as we all took our places at the dinner table.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Me too Father, and how are you and Sidon faring?"

"I feel old. In about a month, I am going to be a grandfather. How is one not to feel old?"

"Father, you are not old. I am just a young mother."

This caused a smile to infect the entire table. Once we were back calmed down, Sidon spoke. "I am also very excited to be an uncle. This will surely be a new experience, and one that I happily take responsibility for."

"Mipha, Link," the king spoke again, "I assume Sidon shares the same anxiousness as I to know what it is that the next heirs will be named."

"Yes Father. For the princess we want to name them Ezili and Romani."

"We also have Prince Makon and the Hylian will be named Champ," I finished.

The king settled in for a moment before responding. "Why is it that you gave the Zora's titles in your statement, but not the Hylian?"

"Father?" Mipha inquired, "what would his title be?"

"The rules in this manner are quite old as they have not been used in quite some time, but Champ would be a prince."

Mipha and I both were stunned with this information. Champ, a Hylian, was a Zora Prince, but how?

King Dorephan answered the unasked question, "The rule is, 'all those who are born by or share the blood of those in the Royal Family are considered to be a prince or princess for the Zora."

"And Link…" King Dorephan began again, "... nevermind. I will speak with you about it later. You two need to sleep well, that is a lot of information to take in. For anyone to take in. Good night."

With that, me and Mipha went back up to our room, taking the advice of King Dorephan and going to sleep. Thoughts of all the children running about filled our dreams until the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Thank you everyone for still reading this story. I am so happy to finally have this chapter out. I was unable to figure out how to put by AN on my last chapter** **because**_ _ **that one was uploaded on my phone.**_

 _ **Now that the names are out, I have another request for you all. If you would like, is anyone willing to draw a cover for this story. I would really appreciate it. I do not care for what it looks like as long as it works with the story. I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me and I want you to know I care. Thanks a lot**_ ** _._**

:-)


	15. Zora Prince

**_No I'm not dead, I'm alive. On with the fic..._**

* * *

I woke up this morning with Mipha already good to go. "Do you Zora all get up so early in the morning."

"We need to look out best for our sweethearts, now don't we?" she responded.

"Well it works, I'll give you credit for that much."

We both laughed. Thoughts of what the King wanted to speak to me about later made me anxious, but conversation with Mipha continually pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. While me and Mipha ate breakfast out on the plaza, I accidentally asked her the question I was trying to avoid all morning. "What do you think your Father wants to speak with me about in our meeting later?"

"I don't know, he has not told me anything about what it was, so I am just as knowledgeable as you are in this situation. I doubt it will be anything bad though. He would have told me about that beforehand. All I can say is go in there, expecting the worst, so that if it doesn't come, than you can be far more relaxed, and if the worst comes, then you were prepared for it."

"Thanks Mipha, you have such a way for words you know. Maybe you could help me out." I did tend to talk a lot around with Mipha and her family, as well as the Zora in general, but when I was around anyone else, I put on a stoic mask, my expressionless face, and stayed silent.

Once we finished our breakfast, we went back up to our room, and now that the construction was complete, had a much bigger size, but that size would not last long once more beds and kids' toys littered around the area. Mipha and I made small talk until a knock on the door interrupted us. On the other side Sidon waited and I left Mipha to begin my meeting with the King.

Once we arrived at the King's chambers, Sidon left, leaving just me and the King in there alone. "How are you doing Link?" he inquired.

"I am doing alright for the most part, I am just anxious about being a father and I worry I will do terrible."

"Do not worry my boy, you will be beyond grand. But I assume you wish to know why I wanted to speak with you don't you?" I nodded my head for an answer before he continued. "I know last night was astonishing for both you and Mipha, and contained a lot of information that you were trying to comprehend what was going on. I believe today will astound you even more."

I was trying to figure out where the King was getting at. He was right, finding out that Champ would be a prince had astounded me, and I had know idea where he was trying to go out.

"Link, there is a secret I have kept from both you and Mipha for a while now. And with all of the events that happened last night, I knew it was time to tell you the truth. Trust me when I say that I had wanted to tell you this a while back, but I never seemed to find the opportunity to tell you. I almost was going to tell you this last night, but decided against it as learning that much information was already surprising enough, so I elected to tell you this today. It may come as a shock to you, but Link."

I waited for what seemed for years, trying to figure out what the King was saying. I was confident that he purposely cut himself off mid-sentence to make me even more anxious.

"You are a prince."

* * *

 ** _You deserve to know why it has been like forever since I last posted a chapter for this fanfic. No, it is not that I am lo longer liking it, because in fact, this is my favorite of my fanfics. So here is what happened._**

 ** _If you have read these AN at the end of my chapters, then you will know that before I type any of my stories to FFN, I write them down in a binder. That binder however..._**

 ** _it went missing._**

 ** _I have not found it yet, but I knew this is roughly the idea of what happened as I wrote it in my binder, and yes I will continue to look for it and will not stop until I do. I'm sorry this chapter was really short for what I normally write, but I decided last minute to leave things at a cliffhanger, to make you want to find out what happens next. I will not take forever to update though. Anyway I hope you liked it. Bye_** :-)


	16. Prince Link of Zors's Domain

I was completely shocked with what was happening. How in Nayru was I a prince.

King Dorephan must of clearly seen my facial expression, and he decided to give me an explanation.

"Link, I know you have questions, let me explain. You became a prince the moment you exchanged vows with Mipha. And that citizenship vow you said was not actually a citizenship vow. It was a vow to take your responsibility as a prince in the Royal Family alongside Mipha. Because the vow hasn't been recited since times of old, the Zora people didn't recognize that it was not the citizenship vow, and instead the Royal Family vow. Only those outside Zora people need to say that vow, Zora's who marry in into the family recite something else."

I was really excited about this and astonished about this all the same. I waited to see if the King was going to say anything else and he did. "Some people are not fully over the prejudices they made from over 100 years ago when we first lost Mipha, so we decided not to tell them at the wedding ceremony. Those people would certainly not like the idea of you in the Royal Family." Another pause followed after, giving me time to soak in all this information.

"I understand that you want to tell Mipha about this, don't you?"

"Yes, she will probably as shock as I am."

"I ask that you don't. I would like to be the one to tell her about it, in case she has any questions that you may not know the answers to, I hope you will understand this, and don't worry, I will tell her soon."

"Thank you," I said, before heading my way back up to our room. I knew it would be hard not telling Mipha what it was about, and I knew she was going to ask what our meeting was going to be about, so I needed to make a good lie.

I'll tell her the King just wanted to give me tips about being a father, nothing else.

He did in fact give me a tip or two at the beginning of our meeting, so the idea was not all far-fetched as other ones could be.

Upon returning to my room, I was right on assuming Mipha wanted to know what my meeting was about.

"Your Father just wished to give me some parenting tips and what sort of things I would need to expect, and caring for newborn Zora children."

I went into that much detail because in my spare time, I had indeed read books on this information, so I would be prepared in case she asked questions. However, she didn't.

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine. Nothing bad happened at all. Go in expecting the worst, and when you come out, you feel better about the meeting."

While the two of us had conversation, there was a knock at the door. The figure on the other side was Sidon. "Hey sis, Father want to speak with you." Once Mipha exited the room, Sidon gave a wink. Mipha would be told the truth behind our meeting.

I waited anxiously for Mipha to return. I wanted to see her reaction, I wanted to know what she thought. My lingering thought were interrupted when someone walked into the room. "The meeting with Father you had earlier. It wasn't about tips for being a Father was it?"

"No."

"Come here you little prince!" she exclaimed before chasing me around our room. We both ran around before we were completely exhausted. We ended up going to sleep earlier than we normally did and ended up sleeping through tonight.

As the days were coming closer to my father hood, my dreams filled me with review and decided to read over the book again tomorrow. But for now, I would sleep.


	17. A Book on how to Raise Zora Children

I woke up the next morning. "Hello my Prince Charming," Mipha said as I woke up.

"Hello my dear," I smiled back. Mipha had some issues she needed to attend to on her own, so I had the day to myself. I knew what I was going to do today. I was going to go over the information on how to raise Zora children to make sure I understood everything that I needed to for when the time would come.

After both of us having some Hyrule Bass for breakfast, she went off. I went back up to our room and began reading. I had brought some food with me in case I got hungry while reading so I would not need to get up every time. I took a seat on the small table in our room and opened to the first page.

 _ **Section One: Pre-Birth**_

 _As the days grow nearer and nearer for the expected child(ren) to be born, final preparations need to be made. A nursing staff must be informed on where the carrier wishes to give birth at, and they need to be monitored at all times by someone, most likely a spouse, to make sure that birth does not begin too early, and they are to remain near where they select to give birth until the egg(s) hatch(es)._

 _These times right before the birth are very important, and the activity of the carrier needs to be monitored. It is important that not to much activity occurs. Certain activities should not be performed until birth occurs once it is 2 weeks until hatching. Activities that should not be done include hunting in the water, swimming up stream, and waterfall climbing. For any further questions as to what actions should not be done, consult a doctor._

 _During the day's leading up to birth, it is important for the carrier to be as comfortable as possible and eating as many nutrients as possible. Nutrients are very important throughout the entire pregnancy, but especially at this point._

 _Most nutrients consumed help in forming a final strong layer to the egg to make sure that the child inside is safe during the birth process. It also helps in creating a slime coat, which helps the birthing process go by smoother._

 _Eating plenty of fish is important, and eating more than normal is often expected on the day of pregnancy. If it is noticed that you are eating more than normal on a day around the time you are to have birth, make your way over to the spot decided on. Nursing staff will be there to help with the birth process._

I put a bookmark down there and let all the information sink in. It was very important that I understood all of this information, so when the time came, I would be ready.

I ate one of the baked apples I had brought with me upstairs and ate it as I continued on to the next section.

 _ **Section 2: Birth**_

 _Once arrives at the selected birth location, the carrier will be instructed to lay down in the water pool. Once laying in the water, the carrier will be asked to push and the eggs will come out one at a time._

 _This process tends to take no time at all, as long as enough nutrients are consumed. This information goes more in depth in the last section._

 _Roughly 10-15 minutes after all the eggs are out, the hatching process will begin. The hatchling first will break through its shell and then proceed to consuming the egg, along with the nutrients contained in it. An egg is deemed 'hatched' once the entire egg is consumed and the new Zora can swim freely._

 _Once this point is made, the children can swim freely enough to learn enough about how to swim on their own. Zora's learn very quickly and will learn very fast, at least enough to maneuver in the water. After this short moment, the hatchlings will be moved into a water tank. This tank will then be moved into the parent's home_

 _ **Section 3: Young Development**_

 _Over the first 8 months of a Zora's life, they will slowly lose their tadpole like body, and begin to develop their body. By the 8th month, they develop most of their body, along with their tailfin. During the 8 months, Zora children will be given mostly living fish as food to help improve their hunting skills and eyesight in the water._

 _By one year, Zora children will be able to distunigh food from their Zora by their similar appearance in young age. At this point, Zora will be able to sleep in the community pools with other children to improve their socialization skills for their later life._

A knock on the door interrupted me. Mipha had returned from her duties. "Well I see you have been busy, haven't you?" she said. "Have you been reading that all day?"

I looked out the window, and realized that the moon was beginning to rise. _Wow! I never realized how much time I spent reading_ "Wow Mipha, I can't believe it. I lost track of time when I was reading."

"That's okay, I can see that you care very much." Mipha kissed me on the forehead. "I think it's time to take a break from the book. I would like to discuss things with you."

We both sat on the bed and Mipha began the conversation. "So as you know by reading the book that it will not be long before birth, and so I need to pick a location for birth. Most Zora have birth in the hospital, but I want to do it somewhere else. I wanted to talk about it with you first."

"Where do you want to do it, Mipha?"

"I would really like to do it at Ruta."

"Why, I am just curious to know as to why."

"Ruta is a place where life was lost. I will make sure that it is the place where new life will happen."

"That's so amazing Mipha, let's do it."

We kissed before both of us falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **I am happy with how this chapter turned out. I knew that in the next few chapters, someone would probably have** **questions**_ _ **about things, so I thought that this would be a way to answer the questions before the answers. People have asked how to pronounce Ezili, and I finally got the proper** **pronunciation** **for it. is Eh-zili.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys** **enjoyed**_ _ **this chapter, and this is** **definitely** **a longer one than what I normally write. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, Bye**_ :-)


	18. Hatching

Today was the day it was supposed to happen. A nurse came in shortly after we were up, she reminded us that today was the day Mipha was to expect her children and we were to stay around the East Reservoir lake, the location that Vah Ruta and to go there immediately if Mipha felt as though they were coming.

Mipha and I made our there, in the little place that we used to spend lots of time there, before my 100 year slumber and Mipha's fall and rebirth. We talked about the past, leaving out the saddest parts of things and instead focused on the happiest parts of things.

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon, judging by the position of the sun, when Mipha said she felt that the eggs were going to come soon. We made haste as we swam through the calm waters of the Reservoir lake and went inside Vah Ruta.

"Hello Lady Mipha, one of the nurses bowed, I am very honored to help assist you in the birth of your children. I hope you will relax and stay calm as this will help make the procedure much easier. As you also know a member of the council of elders will be here very shortly to watch over the hatch order, but first, you will need to lay your eggs. That is what I am going to help you with first. My name is Aquaria by the way."

Aquaria helped assist Mipha to lay down against the 'shore' of the main terminal room. "Okay, now we are going to need you to push and stay calm while doing so. If you need someone to hold your hand, let me know." I knelt down on Mipha's other side and outstretched my hand so she knew that I was here for her.

She squeezed my hand a few times and the first egg came with what appeared to be relative ease. The same process had been repeated with the second egg. The two children floated in the water the small ripples every slightly moving them around, but not nearly enough to cause damage to the living ones inside it.

The third egg appeared to cause Mipha much more distress then the first two did, so this one was what I assumed to be Champ. I gave her some calm words as she squeezed my hand and after some time, the egg came out.

The appearance appeared to be much more different compared to those laid before hand. Now that the third egg was out, Mipha easily laid the last of her eggs.

Once Mipha finished with the final egg, Aquirina spoke again. "Lady Mipha, I am pleased to announce that all of your eggs have been laid and all we have to do is wait for them to hatch. This will take some time, so if you would likely to watch the eggs, feel free to do so. Just don't cause much movement at all in the water. I will let the council member know that it is time to watch, so please stay here. It has been an honor serving you."

"Thank you Nurse Aquirina. It has been an honor having you assist me with this and I thank you."

"Thank you Lady Mipha." She then went back to go fetch the council member.

Looking around the pool, I saw the thing in a different way than I had before. Before I saw it as the last time I saw Mipha before her recovery. The place I battled the very monster that killed her so long ago. However, now I saw it as a place of hope. The place where I would see my very own children hatch.

My own thoughts were interrupted by the council member incharge of watching over the eggs until they were to hatch. Muzu.

"Hello Lady Mipha," his voice spoke. It sounded of old and raspiness that he had gained through his old age. "Hello Link, pleasure to meet you again."

"Hello Muzu," Mipha spoke. I assume you were the one who will watch over the eggs while they hatch in order to find birth order?"

"You are correct. It is nice to see that all of the eggs have naturally floated together, so know we won't have to do it ourselves. The eggs are to hatch at any given moment, so now we must wait."

Almost as if on cue, the firstegg began to develop a spider-web like crack on the exterior of the shell. A second egg began to do this right after. The eggs that were hatching belonged to both Romani and Makon.

We were able to determine this as we decided the first egg laid for the females was Romani and the second belonged to Ezili. Mipha had told me about being able to tell the difference in genders from a young age based solely on fin structure, but she did a way better job of it than I did. Ezili's egg laid dormant as the others had moved as Makon was the first one to break though the shell as Romani followed suit behind him.

Me and Mipha both silently prayed to Nayru that Ezili was in there and that she was alive, but as time stretched on our fears had become greater and greater. The silence was only cut as both Romani and Makon went to a halt on their egg consumption as the noticed each other.

With both Romani and Makon's eggs both half consumed and not even a dent in Ezili's, Muzu lowered his head. "I am very sorry about your loss." We knew at this sentence what had happened, and a parent's biggest fear came full force, with all the heartache that came with it. We all knew what happened.

Ezili hadn't survived.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not uploading in a while, but I have had marching band for 4 hours a day this past week, and I had summer school finals I had to take. Add on top of that that I can't take my computer with me anywhere because something is messed up with mu screen so I have to display it on my TV. Thank** **you**_ _ **technology for HDMI cables.**_

 _ **However in spite of this, I have good news. My notebook has been** **recovered**_ _ **. (BTW, no one is to speak of the** **brain fart** **I had when trying to remember how to spell news. Shhh!.)**_

 _ **However, I also have bad news. This story probably won't be updated until next weekend** **because**_ _ **I am having a sleepover at my friends house this weekend: Friday-Sunday, and going to Kings Island. Then all week I have marching band from 8AM-5PM(people please lend me strength to help me overpower this evil force known as**_ EXERCISE! _ **(loud thunder and what ever else is evil.)**_

 _ **With all that aside, I am happy to have this next chapter out and BTW: OVER 4,000 VIEWS ON THIS FANFIC! Thanks everyone who has either followed, f** **avorited**_ _ **, and/or reviewed this fic with either positive good jobs, the name suggestions, and especially the constructive** **criticism** **that I** **received** **on the** **earlier** **parts of this story and I hope that it keeps up.**_

 _ **I can't wait for the next chapter, besides the fact that Ezili is dead and all, but yeah. Bye**_ :P


	19. The Next Zora Heir

The shock and disbelief that everything that had happened did happen drove me insane. Mipha and I both knew that with this many children being born, the odds of a casualty occuring were very high. However, I still wanted to believe that they all would survive. How silly was I.

Mipha wanted Ruta be remembered as a place that gave life, but her one wish would never happen. Losing Ezili here only made this place feel more as a place of death than anything else.

Hearing Romani and Makon leave their confrontation and go back to eating their eggs awoke me from my thoughts. _Not all are lost_ I thought. _Still Romani, Makon, and Champ are alive. I must stay strong for those I still have to care for._ Makon and Romani continued to consume the nutrients found in the egg, however doing so much more slowly than before.

"Link! Look!" Mipha exclaimed as she pointed down to Ezili's egg. "Look at the egg closely." I looked at the egg. What I saw had amazed me. Small, faint cracks at different points in the egg were made absolutely everywhere and something appeared to be shifting inside the egg.

I saw Mipha point out the same thing to Muzu. The moment he turned to Ezili's egg, she burst out off the shell. "That is completely incredible!" the elder exclaimed as Ezili appeared to realize she was out of the egg. It appears that Ezili has gone through a process called 'renascitur

ante primogenito'. It means to be reborn before born. This would make Ezili the second recorded in history."

I was amazed at this now as Ezili went through and began to eat the variety of nutrients in the egg's shell. The other two children stopped eating once again to watch Ezili, but interestingly enough, she didn't join in on the investigation. All she did was eat her egg. Dead set on completing this first task.

Ezili quickly caught up to where the other two were, and its appears as they noticed this as well because they went back to eating their eggs. "Do you think that she got her appetite from you Link?" Mipha asked. "I know that Zora hatchlings tend to generally be hungry, but this seems to be on another level of it."

I simply shrugged my shoulders with a smile appearing before I even realized it. I continued to watch all the kids eat up their eggs, and no more than 3 seconds later, did the final bite get taken for one of the eggs. Ezili.

I was so happy at that moment. Muzu wrote down some information. Once the other two had finished their eggs Muzu spoke again. "Ezili hatched the first, then Makon hatched second, 37 seconds after Ezli, and Romain hatched 13 seconds after Makon. I am very pleased to announce that all of your children are alive and well and Champ has been placed inside of his 'womb' where you as well as nurses can watch his development and learn something most Hylians never have or will. I wish all of you the most happiness in your new lives together."

Muzu walked off leaving just me and Mipha and the children in there until Aquaria reappeared. "I hope everything went well in the hatching process. In case you didn't know, a council member and the parents are the only ones allowed to watch the royal Zora children hatch. The rest of us will have to wait until the announcement is made. I will move the children into their tanks and then we can bring them to your room until they can go into the community pool in a few months. I, as well as a few other nurses, will make different times to come and help assist you with the kids, but one of us will almost always be there with you, just in case something unexpected happens that we need to attend to.

We watched Aquarina, as well as two other nurses who introduced themselves as Marina and Coral, place Ezili, Romani, and Makon in separate tanks, each with the respective child's name engraved on the hard glass. As we left Ruta, behind the nurses each caring one of the tanks I thought to myself yet again.

 _Mipha was right. Ruta will always be known as a place of happiness and life. Once they are older the children can learn more about Ruta, as long as Mipha agrees to it. For now, we should rest though. We will be quite busy._

Mipha's voice speaking brought me from my thoughts.

"You ready Link?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

 _ **So happy I got this chapter out, and I'm sure you all are** **as well**_ _ **. If my** **schedule** **hadn't been as nice to me as it is, you would have to end up waiting until Saturday to get this chapter. I think this ending was really sweet, and most of this just came out of nowhere. My notebook had the mainpoints I wanted to make, but the details came together all on their own.**_

 _ **This ending was made completely on my own. I am really excited that this part of the story came out, so next one will proabably be a more subtle chapter with no major action going on, but who knows. I am also happy that this story has over 4,500 views in total now and over 380 different people have read it in this month alone.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see what happens next,, oh wait I already know, but you guys don't. Until next time**_ :-)


	20. New Life as Parents

Mipha and I were alone in the bedroom with Ezili, Romani, Makon, and Champ. "It's going to get crowded in here once all of them start moving about won't it," I told to Mipha as we gave around the room.

"Most certainly. I am still in disbelief over everything that has happened. I wonder know, should we tell Ezili about herself dying but then basically being brought to life once again still inside her egg?"

"Maybe when she is older, but for now, let's just let her know she is a normal child. Besides the fact she is a heir, but she has no need to worry of that. When the time is right, we can tell her."

"I agree Link. This is quite a special experience for you, is it not Link. Most Hylians will never get to see the very young development of either a Zora or Hylian child, but you get to see both right here in the same room."

"It is quite a special experience, and one that I am very happy to get to share with you."

We looked around to see Ezili looking around the room to her fellow siblings, and them doing so as well. I then walked over to Champ's womb and looked inside the window it had. It was a one way window so the darkness would still be there, but it gave the chance to watch the development and take many important notes from inside of it that could better understand very young development.

"So what happens next Mipha?"

"For the first 2 months the kids will stay in there tanks, and nurses will come less and less every so often. For the 3 months following after that, they will be moved into the community pool where they will have the chance to interact with other kids in order to improve their socilizations skills with other kids. By the 8th month, they will be ready to come home with us, and in case you didn't already know, that is when Champ will be ready to come out."

"So we will get to take all of our children home with us at the same time?"

"Yes, basically. Of course we will have to sign a bunch of documents before we can take Ezili, Romani, or Makon out of the community pool, but overall, yes."

"That's quite incredible, and can we just go over to the pool whenever we want to go with the children."

"Yes."

"Wow, I am just amazed with everything about that. Today has been quite exhausting with everything that has happened today, so I am just going to go on to bed."

"Right behind you Link."

We faced all the kids and kissed each other, embracing each other and then decided to sleep, knowing that nurses would take care of them if they were needed to be attended to in the middle of the night.

My dream was quite interesting

* * *

" _Link," Urbosa spoke, "the voe that the goddess has given to you is quite special._

 _Daruk spoke next, "Don't worry, when the time is right, you will know what we all mean, but don't worry. Champ will be fine."_

 _Revali spoke afterwords, "The child you are blessed with will be very special, and something that will really be a gift to you, beyond what others are for their parents_

 _The fierce Gerudo spoke next, "And don't worry about Mipha, I have everything needed for her part already done. Her part is in this as well. Trust me when I say this. She doesn't remember some of her conversation from within the spirit realm, and will probably never will, but she has played a big part in all of this. We can explain more later but this is all we can do now. Enjoy your life Link._

 _They all disappeared into small light going to the sky and left me alone in the darkness yet again._

* * *

 _ **Really am happy that I got this chapter out even though I should be asleep right now, but who cares about sleep. I mean, I pulled an all-nighter Friday night, but I am probably going to bed after this chapter gets out. I am really excited that I left this at waht I believe willl cause many** **questions** **to be asked.**_

 _ **So tell me, what do all of you think is going to happen next, who knows, mabye it will make an appearance. I would really like to have some readers request ideas that can be put together in a way that will fit into the story as well, as I really want the chance to connect with all of you guys that have read this story.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone for all the support, and you have no idea how helpful it has been for me. I can't wait to post the next chapters, which may be out** **separate** **times during the week,** **because** **I can type them in my spare time on my phone, then add the AN on my computer once I get back from my marching band, and post.** *pauses, looks on SS website "S**t! forgot to turn in my last two assignments. Turns in assignments after frantically typing in answers. There we go, now to get back to my fanfiction." no joke, that literally just went down* **the stories in my spare time if I can, just so I can get them out for all of you guys in a timely manner.**_

 _ **Well, until next time. Bye**_ :-)


	21. Telling Ezili

_**Congratualtions to MachineOmega for winning the contest and thanks for helping me come up with the idea. great job, and I hope it turned out well and is what you pictures it as.**_

Mipha's voice woke me up from my slumber. Something about it seemed different though, however I couldn't exactly make out what it was. "It's about time you got up sleepy head, you slept for quite some time now. I was going to let you sleep in more after the day we both had yesterday, but the children really wanted to go on their adventure with you this weekend. It was either me or Champ, and I know who you would rather wake you up."

I opened my eyes more and saw all the children, all of them were grown up though. Champ and Makon were over in the corner playing with some of his toys, while Ezili and Romani were both talking with each other on one of the waterbeds. "Mipha? What the heck just happened?" I questioned, trying to make sense of the entire ordeal before me.

"I guess having that big party to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of all the children hatching really took a toll on you, did it not? Well anyway, today we were going to tell Ezili about her true hatching remember?"

"Yea, I do," I lied, trying to make sense of everything around me, "can I get something to eat first though?"

"Sure dear"

I ate a hearty seafood skewer and went into my thoughts. What the heck is going on. The children were in there tanks last time I remember. Did I really space out for the first 10 years of my own children's life. I am a terrible father.

"...k"

Should I tell Mipha that I don't remember anything. No that will make me look like an even horrible person than I already am. What do I do.

"L..k"

I don't know. Maybe I could say…

"Link!" Mipha practically yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you ready to tell her about it"

"I guess so. We should probably do it away from the other kids, just to gauge her reaction though. I don't want things to go badly."

"If you think that is what is best, than I will do it. I'll go call Ezili over and we can tell her in the other room."

"Alright"

5 minutes passed and Mipha and Ezili were sitting at a luminous stone table outside of the family's room. The open roof around the area caused the noon sun to shine down on our trio. I began to notice myself sweating. However, I was unsure of whether it was the heat or my nervousness, but most likely a mix of both.

"Honey, there is something that we need to discuss with you about," Mipha spoke.

"What is it mom?" Ezili asked in response. The sound of her voice made me jump a little at how similar it was to Mipha's own soothing tones. I don't think either of them noticed it though, which was good.

"You were not hatched normally like your siblings were."

"What?!"

"Dear, you went through a process which we call renascitur ante primogenito."

"What is that?"

"That basically means that you were considered to be dead when you were to hatch, but due to a various amount of nutrients in the egg, it gave you a second chance at life.l," I explained

"Really. That's amazing. I'm so happy that I'm here and was able to spend time with he best parents in the entire world. It makes me so happy to know this."

"And were happy that you are here too."

"Thanks you guys. You are the best parents ever."

All 3 of us hugged together. I was happy to know how Ezili decided to take the news l, even though I was confused with everything that happened. Even though I missed most of Exili young development, I was still happy to know she took the news well.

Later that night, we all had a big meal and proceeded to going to bed.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was the first one up. I saw all the tank in the middle of the room again.

"Morning dear," Mipha said almost making me jump 10 feet high. "Sleep well?"

"The kids...you...we told Ezili...big news...what the heck is going on Mipha?"

"Link, I'm pretty sure that you just had a dream."

I signed with relief. Everything I saw was just part of my dream and I was relieved to know I hadn't missed so much of my children's life.

We shared a kiss, embracing each others presence in front of all the kids. "You know one day they will shudder in disgust when we do this?"

"Yep. I want to enjoy it know while we can"

"Me too. Did I ever tell you that I love you and that you mean the world to me?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't mind you telling me again"

"I love you Link"

 _ **This chapter was really fun to writr, and I wish I could have gotten it out sooner but my schedule hates me.**_

 _ **Anyway this was honestly really fun to write, and I am pretty sure this is kne of my longer chapters.**_ _ **I dont know exactly what I plan on happening long term, so if you wany, feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews, and I will try to incourprate it.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your continued support and I am very thankful. You all have helped me get through some tough times.**_ _ **In the begging, with the earlier reviews I got, I thought that this fic was a lost cause, but you all with your continued support helped me get through, and I don't think it would be what it was today worhout all of you.**_

 _ **And with that, I am honestly grateful. Although, I probay shluld close out before the AN is longer than the actual chapter itself.**_

 _ **I just want to let you know that you all mean so much to me, and can't wait to see what adventure we all partake on next.**_

 _ **Until next time, Bye**_ :-)


	22. Development

2 weeks had passed since all of the children had been born. After me and Mipha had our breakfast, Aquarina had come in to inform us that she, along with the rest of the nursing staff, were going to start coming in less and less, but the kids would begin to eat more at a single time.

We thanked her as she and the others left, leaving just us with the kids. Me and Mipha were left to study the foursome alone. Mipha pointed out how all the children were developing their unique character traits.

Earlier, I had asked Mipha how different physical traits from Hylians and Zoras mixed together. She explained how certain traits for one of the races affectects another.

One example was that the scale color for a Zora was the hair color for a Hylian. Height tended to be close to one of the parents over the other.

Mipha went to each of the children to help me identify all the physical traits that all the Zora children had. First, we looked at Ezili. Her scale color was the first thing noticeable, and we were not that surprised by the outcome of it.

Ezili, along with her siblings, had Mipha's color, however hers were a little lighter than the other two.

The next thing that Mipha helped me identify was tail length. After quick development of the tail early on for Zora's, it would grow with the rest of the body.

So the tail would either be long, average, or shot throughout their entire life. Going on the fact that Mipha slightly longer than average tail, we both assumed that the kids would have something similar to that.

Both Romani and Ezili had a size similar to Mipha's, but Makon had a very short tail. This interested us both quite a lot as very few Zoras had short tails.

A final noticeable detail that we could see right away was eye color. Looking and observing each of the children we found some very peculiar things. Makon had my eye color, Romani had Mipha's eyes, however Ezili had something special. Her left eye was Mipha's color and her right eye was my eye color.

This was very unique and a special trait throughout all of the races. But having an eye color from one race and the other eye color from a different race was truly rare, and more likely the first of its it's kind.

With having all of the main traits figured out, we both were ready. Mipha leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Link, I know this may not be the best time to talk about this, but I want to. I have barely aged, but you have grown so much already. I worry about you being gone forever, and me being alone again. I will never be able to love anyone the same way again."

"I know Mipha, I worry to. I remember Dr. Purah working on an anti-aging rune. I can ask her more about it. However there is no need to worry about that for now. We have so many joy's in our life right now, we have no need to worry about the hardships that we may face. For now, all I want is to be happy with you."

She smiled when I said this, and we embraced each other. Growing up and leaving Mipha behind was something I worried about, but I could not show worry or concern. I did not want to trouble Mipha and make her worry.

I knew that one day I would leave her, but there were so many memories I wanted to make with her, especially after I forgot so many during my slumber.

"Mipha I love you."

"I love you to Link."

 ** _Sorry that I have not been able to post for a bit. Today is my last day of summer, and tomorrow school will start for me, meaning that there will be less uploads, but I will still do everything I can to upload as often as I can._** ** _I need helo with rl stuff, and I am hoping someone can help me. There is a kid I like, and I have had a crush in them for a long time now, and I finally want to tell them that I like them, but I dont know how. FYI: I'm going into my freshman year of highschool._** ** _Hopefully, if you want, you can give me tips. If you don't, then that is fine. I know my issuses are nothing of your concern, but id you want to help you can._** ** _Anyway, happy that I ciuld get this chapter out before summer is over, and I have awesome news._** ** _Ever since the creation of this story eadly May, there has nit been a single day where nobody has read this story._** ** _That means so much that people are constantly comming back to this story and reading it._** ** _Thanks so much. Bye :)_**


	23. The Mark of Champ

I ended up waking very early this morning, and carefully got out of our bed, as to not disturb Mipha.

I went downstairs and got a light breakfast before returning to back to the rooms, where Mipha, to my delight, was still sleeping.

I decided to watch the children on my own while waiting for Mipha to wake up.

However, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to do that, my gut said something special would happen today involving the children.

I knew that Ezil, Romani, and Makon would be going to the community pool today, but something other than that felt like it would happen.

After passing and quietly mumbling to the Zors kids, I decided to make my way over to Champ.

I watched as he wormed around. There would be one month left before he would be born, and it would also be at that time when the Zora kids would get to come home.

Everything seemed to be going just fine, and was so incredible too.

After watching Champ for an unknown time, some other type of presence occurred. Out of nowhere, a green light shone on Champ's back.

The light happened to die down and focus in on the top left of his back.

However, before the light could fully die down, a red light appeared until it focused in on the child's back as well. This time, zoning in on the top right.

Two lights now shone on the infants back, but not for long. This was because a third light came.

A yellow light shone in the womb before dying down upon his lower left back. Then came a fourth one.

Soft and blue the light shone until all that was left was a blue ball on the lower right back.

All 4 colors stayed their, and no others came after that.

After nothing happened for a bit, I gently put my hand up to the window, which caused something to happen.

A bright white light shone on the inside before transforming into three triangles, together making a larger triangle.

The color died down a moment later, and nothing remained. Except for spots on Champ's back.

I looked at them more closely, and realized how strange the designs were. I felt like I had seen them somewhere from before, and was stirring through my memories to find where I saw them.

All of a sudden, I made out the pictures.

A bird, a lizard, a camel, and an elephant.

"Mipha…?" I said. "I think you should come see this."

 ** _I aplogoize a lot for the fact I havent uploaded in like 2 weeks._** ** _High School is killing me, but I am still here. :)_** ** _I apologize if this chapter isnt as logn as others are, but I am happy to be at this point._** ** _Tell me, what do you think is going to happen next. I would love to know your ideas._** ** _Cant wait for next Chapter. Bye :)_**


	24. A Blessing?

Mipha and I looked inside at Champ who appeared to be undisturbed by what had just happened around him. He was there as if nothing had happened at all. All that remained from the incident just prior moments ago was the marks.

These marks that resembled the Divine Beasts far too much. Medoh, Rudiana, Naboris, and Ruta. They all were there on the back of the unborn Hylian child.

"What do you think this means Mipha?" I asked, still trying to make sense of the situation that occurred.

"I honestly don't know dear. It still is early in the morning, I think we should probably go back to bed and wake up later with a fresh mind, then think about it then."

"Let's do that then."

We both returned to the bed and went back to sleep, hoping to somehow find the answers in my dreams, and share them with Mipha upon waking up.

* * *

The pitch black encased me and went as far as the eye could see in every direction. After an eternity of standing, a green ball of light came down before exploding on the floor, and Revali emerged from it.

A red, yellow, and blue light also came by later and did the same thing, exploding before Daruk, Urbosa, and Mipha came out two.

As soon as they all came, Urbosa spoke to me. "The time has come. Hylia has decided the time for our duty to be activated and it has."

Mipha spoke next. "I helped with this before I awoke from the Shrine of Ressurection, but after I was placed in it, knowing that I would be revived in this world, and one day would create this child with it."

Revali was the next one to talk. "Although after she awoke, Mipha kept all of her memories, or so it seemed, but she lost all memories she had in the spirit realm."

"Therefore, do not ask her about what is going on, she will not be able to answer it," Daruk said, finishing Revali's statement.

"Our child will be fine Link. No harm will come to him, for the gift from the goddess is a blessing, not a curse"

"Just make sure he doesn't snap when around water with other Zora's and everything will be just fine," Urbosa said with a smirk and a wink, causing my dream Mipha to glare at the Gerudo.

Urbosa laughed at Mipha before she laughed as well. This then caused Daruk to laugh, and even Revali gave out a chuckle. Soon we all shared a big laugh that warmed me to my very core.

Once the laughter died down, the Champions all told me that they had to go before they each erupted into a tiny ball of either green, red, yellow, or blue light and faded to the sky above.

* * *

After I awoke from my dream, I gasped. I couldn't believe what happened.

"Mipha!" I exclaimed upon shaking her awake. "I think I know what happened with Champ."

"And what is that, my dear."

"He has been blessed by those we cherish the most."

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry. I hope to get a few longer chapters up later on, I just wanted to get this part of the story progressing to this point._**

 ** _Sorry if I have focused on Champ more than the others for these past few chapters, but don't worry. Next chapter will be focused on the children you all named yourselves._**

 ** _So now I'm older, even though I don't feel older at all, and good news, I finally am in possession of my very own Nintendo Switch. That means that different locations can be named, so I really hope that it helps my story improve._**

 ** _Well, I got to get started on writing my next chapter if I hope to get it out soon :P._**

 ** _Bye:)_**


	25. The Next Step

**_Sorry for not updating in a while, I am a piece of trash, I know_**

* * *

Today was the day. Makon, Ezili, and Romani would all be moved from their separate containers to the community pool where they would be gaining valuable social skills that would help them as they got older

Aquarina, Marina, and Coral all greeted us at the door. "Greetings your Highness," Aquarina greeted as the three nurses bowed.

"Please you three, Mipha is just fine. You have helped us so much, you are friends now, not just nurses. I don't let my friends use such formalities. It makes me feel isolated. Isn't that correct Link?"

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say when I figured it out. " That is correct Your Highness."

The glare I received would have been strong enough to defeat the Calamity on its own. One of the nurses started to chuckle a little, then another, and soon everyone was laughing together, which brought up the mood.

"Thank you very for the laugh Si...Link" Coral said hesitantly.

"Anytime," I responded with a warm smile to help her feel more secure about her answer. She was very worried about saying something wrong.

After some mid conversation back and forth with the nurses, we let them begin their work in moving outer children. Each of the three nurses went to one of the three children to run examination. Aquarian went to Ezili, Coral went to Romani, and Marina went to Makon.

I and Mipha decided to stand back to avoid getting in their way while they were working. The first thing they were doing was running a physical examination on the children to make sure it was okay for them to be around other kids and no one would harm anyone else.

They each wore a glove that protected their hands from getting hurt and they lowered it into the water. All of the kids inspected the hands curiously. When the hands were gently moved around in the water, Ezili swam to the other side of her container while the other two played around with it.

"From the results, they all will be fine and will in no way harm others, the only thing to say is that Ezili may be somewhat shy, but I do not think that nothing could be in anyway concerning. It will just take her longer to get used to people," Aquaria said as she returned to the kids.

They ran a few tests on the kids separately before Coral came up to us. "The next thing we wish to do is place the siblings in the same container with each other to watch interactions with others. This will take a few hours because we wish to see the long-term engagement of the kids with each other, but we do ask that no parents are present for this. It also helps us see how they react knowing that their parents are not nearby, and if this will, in turn, create stress or anything else that could be dangerous should other kids attempt to engage. If you wish to see this interaction, we can film it and give you the tape."

"That would be nice, thank you Coral. If anything comes up, Link and I will be in the Domain, and let us know whenever you are finished."

"Will do Mipha, thank you"

We both left our room and realized that we were not exactly sure what we wanted to do with our time now that we didn't have to worry about the children. "Why don't we swim under the Domain for a bit to relax. It feels like it has been forever since we last had the opportunity to do something of the sort.

We both went up as high as we could on the domain and jumped down into the water below us, feeling just like we had when we were younger. Not having to experience heartbreak, knowing that friends were dead, and the world was only just beginning to be rebuilt around us.

It was in these moments that I felt like I was a young kid once more. Before knowing I was chosen by the Master Sword, and was destined to defeat the Calamity. A time before all my friends would be killed by what they were to defeat. Sometimes, it felt good to forget things.

Mipha snapped me out of my thoughts as we chased each other around the water. She went slower than most Zora's could swim so I could have more enjoyment out of it, and we both knew that she could easily outmatch me in the water.

All too soon we were being called back up as the kids passed their examination and it was now time to move them into the community pool. The nurses helped move the tank onto a cart and we all went down to the pool.

Another Zora came and had a whispered discussion with the nurses and the unnamed Zora wrote down information on her clipboard before carefully helping move each of the kids out of the tank, and into the water. Once they were let out of the tank, Makon and Romani quickly chased each other around the pool, trying to be faster than the other one, and soon enough, even more of the kids swam over and joined in all the fun. Everyone except Ezili. She found an alcove and left herself to be alone.

I looked up, and the nurses had a worrying look on her face. "Is something wrong?" I asked Aquarina, who was in charge of Ezili.

"Nothing is wrong, Link. It simply is the fact that Ezili doesn't tend to be sociable in the least bit. She would much rather keep to herself than join in with other kids. It is nothing to worry about now, as you were told already, but later on, it could be troublesome, especially as she is the next heir after Princess Mipha."

"We promise to keep an eye on her, and hopefully help her grow out of her shell as she gets older."

Aquarina thanked us before returning to the others, leaving Mipha and me alone to watch out kids again. We studied the way each of them acted. It was true about Ezili being quite shy, while Romani and Makon were much more outgoing. It was something to be concerned about later on, but nothing to worry about much at this moment.

It was then that I noticed something spectacular. Another young one, much younger than the majority of kids in the pool, noticed Ezili was on her own and swam over to her. The unnamed child gently swam around Ezili, and Ezili hesitantly followed her, and the two played together.

"Mipha… this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 ** _Once again, I apologize for not posting a chapter in a while, high school is sucking every ounce of my soul out of me and it is driving me crazy. Alot of people are asking if this story is going to be ending in the death of Link, but I promise it will not. I don't have a plan of how to end it, and I don't even intended to end it anytime soon. No worries._**

 ** _Thank you all for the constant support and feed back I am getting from all of you, even though I have not been updating nearly enough. I also am sorry if this is not good at all, but I'm trying my best. It's easier to write on some days that it is on others, but I will do my best to upload often. Thanks again for the beedback, and I can't wait to here what you think._**

 ** _Until next time, Bye:)_**


	26. Hope

_**Guess what?... I'm not dead**_

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the light lavender Zora playing with Ezili.

"Her?" the unnamed Zora, currently in charge of the young Zora children, asked, pointing in the direction of the child in question. I affirmed her question.

"She is special. Her mother and father both left her when she was but an egg, for her shell was cracked when the egg was laid, and we found the egg sitting on the shore of East Reservoir Lake, and took her into out care, and later she hatched. We are trying to find parents for her that are willing to take her home, but so far, we have had no success. For the answer to your question, she doesn't have a name yet. Whoever chooses to adopt her can name her"

I thanked her and walked back over to Mipha and Ezili, the lavander Zora still playing with her. "Did you find out her name?" Mipha asked.

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Of course dear," I said, "When she was laid as an egg, her shell was cracked, and noth of her parents abandened her at the East Resavoir Lake, and one of the members of the staff found her, and the egg was taken into their care, before she hatched. They aer hoping someone will adopt her, and whoever adopts her gets to name her."

"Okay" she said, then pausing for a moment. "I can tell in your eyes that their is something you may want to do, but we will have our hands full as it is"

"Your right," I said, rasing a hand to my face, embaresed to even bring up such a topic.

"We can see if this is just a one-time thing, or if there possibily is a good friendship in the making. A close friend may be just what Ezili needs to get out of her shell."

"Sounds good," I said, before we left our children adn returned to our room. We were alone because some Hylian doctors wished to run some tests on Champ so he would be away for a bit, and probably wouldn't return until the time of his 'birth'.

With nothing else planned, we choose to watch over a disc of the Zora children during there examination to see if they would be able to be fine around other children.

Throughout the entire test, it was clear that Romani and Makon were already on good terms with each other, and Ezili was more alone in her own thoughts in the side. Neither of her two siblings choose to interact with her, instead playing with each other the entire time, leaving the lone child to be in her own thoughts. We both realized how much she needed company of someone.

Looking at each other, we both agreed on what needed to be done, but still hesitant about it all the same. Having a total of 5 kids was something no parent would be able to handle at ease, so it was something that involved a lot of thinking. 4 was a handful, but 5 was a whole nother matter, one that needed lots of thought, and we both had an idea of where to start.

We went to the library and found books on raising a larger number of Zora children, and how to properly tend and care for each of them. The first one we grabbed was called "Too Many Eggs! How to Care and Nuture More Than 2 Eggs at One Time"

"This seems like a good start, don't you think?" I said, placing the book on the table, adn flipping it open to the first page, as I began to read it.

"Caring for more than two eggs at one time may seem very difficult, and at times it definitely is, but, if you do it correctly, you will be able to handle it seamlessly. First of all, if you are reading this book, than congratulations, and be ready for a whole boatload of adventures with your several new hatchlings.

"The first thing to keep in mind is that it will be hard at first, properly being able to manage and maintain order in a house overrun with young Zora children, but you can do it. Most hatchlings make it easy to tell what there charastics will be in an enviornment that shows others. Most are sociable, but sometimes they are shy, and even in-between. For tips on raising shy children when born into a larger pool, turn to page 48."

We both turned there to see what we could read. The book went on to explain that in most cases with a total of 3 eggs, two of them would be really close with each other, while a third one often appeared to be more secluded than the others, and for the secluded one, a close friend was a necessary, especially if later in life, they are going to be in a social environment, or place that involves large amounts of talking to others.

After ingesting the information on the page, we choose to wait a bit, seeing how things would stack up and make our plans from there.

The next day, we returned to the nursing pool, and in a different alcove this time, Ezili and the lavender zora were both together, looking at each other, and chasing the others tail fin in circles, while Makon and Romani both joined in with the larger group of hatchlings.

The same nurse as yesterday noticed out arrival, and spoke to us once she noticed out presence. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I am Finley, and would like to let you know of any information that you request, just let me know if you need anything."

Mipha was the first to ask, "How long as the lavender Zora been playing with Ezili?"

"Quite some time. The two of them are almost inseparable actually. I could barely get either of them apart when taking another examination on the unnamed one here, as soon as that was finished, they both returned to their usual play. They even chased each other around the perimeter of the entire area"

"What anout Romani and Makon?" I asked afterwards.

"They haven't appeared to take in much attention towards their sister yet, and they both appear to spend more time with the larger group then any of the individuals. They tend to play with each other, and the bigger group as a whole than any single child"

"I see…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

We stayed for a while, and I asked if I could reach my hand in the water calmly, and I was told I could. I went over to Ezili and the lavender Zora, and gently placed my hand in the water.

Exili backed up away from it slightly, while the other one went and chose to investigate it. After nudging along my plan, which tickled my slightly, and did my best to contain my laughter, the unnamed one went over to Exili, and then they both slowly swam towards my hand, and Ezili nudged her head up against the palm of my hand.

Both me and Mipha were amazed by how the lavender one appeared to urge Ezili into making physical contact with my hand.

We both stayed around for a bit longer before we left for the day, and went to King Dorephan, and spoke to him about an idea we were having.

"Father, Link and I may want to have yet another addition to our family, and we fear that, even if we don't add anymore to the current plate, the bedroom would not be a suitable enough environment and were wondering if perhaps we could have another house built that would provide more space to accommodate the growth of a large family"

"Of course, that is a possibility that I would have no issues in. Is there a place you may have in mind?"

"Would by East Reservoir Lake work? The hot right by the pier I feel would make a good place for there is already foundation down their, and it was always a spot for just me and Link to go. The lake is close enough that we can come to the Domain in any short amount of time, and is also far enough that it provides space. Plus there is plenty of water and ground, a great place for a Hylian and Zora family to be together just fine."

"You really have thought this through haven't you? That is perfectly fine by me, and we can get work started on the project right away. The fact that alot of the structure is already completed means it will not take as long for the entire project to be completed, so you should have been moved in easily by the time you get to take all the kids home."

"Thank you very much"

"Anytime my darling. I cannot wait to see how this turns out, and I will make sure that it is stated right away. I will inform the Hylian doctors that you will no longer be staying at your current residence so when they being back Champ, they know where to look for you, but it is up to you to inform those in charge of the Zora children."

"Thank yku very kich" and then we both left the room.

And just as promised, in 2 weeks time, the new house had been built on the East Reservoir, and were both very happy with how it turned out. The lake was empty for Vah Ruta was stationed elsewhere, so there was plenty of swimming room, and that would come in handy once all the children were home.

The house was very spacious to us, and we were both excited. We had shared the single room in the Domain ever since Mupha had returned, and we never realised how much space a house took up if it belongs only to a couple, but we both knew that would not last long. The kids would be roaming the grounds in a month, so we had the place to ourselves for only that time

The house in all had a master bedroom, four extra bedrooms, meaning each of the kids would have their own place to stay, a kitchen and dining room, with a wonderful view of the reservoir from outside the window, and a gathering room.

After exploring the house, we once again returned to the pool, and were happy to see all the children doing well in their own way. It was at this time where there longs were beginning to grow big enough to the point that they could stick parts of their body's out of water, but not the gills for the lungs were not strong enough to work on their own yet.

We went back to Ezili once more, her and her companion still together. Even though we were not the parents of the lavender child, she still popped her head out of the water whenever we were nearby, and we both gave her love as well.

This was something that was going on for some time now, and both me and Mipha knew that even though it was a big responsibility, we could handle it.

"Hello once again" Finley greeted to both of us. "Is there anything in particular you would like to discuss with me?"

After a momentary pause, I told her, "Yes. We both have put a lot of thought into this decision as we know that this is a big choice that will affect the lives of many for plenty years to come, and after long hard thoughts, we have come to the decision that we would like to adopt the lavender Zora and welcome them to our family."

"That is great to hear! I can help get the paperwork settled for you both right away" Than she ran over to a nearby filing cabinet, and grabbed several sheets of paperwork.

"Thank you," we both said, as we were handed sheets and began to fill in various pieces of information.

While filling this out, Finley spoke to us. "Even though development wise, there does not appear to be anything wrong with the Zora in question, but I want to inform you that because her egg was cracked during the process she way being laid, she may have a disability that may not show up until later in life, but being either dead or blind is out of the question for she is able to recognize both of you and Ezili, and even comes to your calls when you call Ezili's name, so that is not a concern. I would just be watchful for anything that could effectuate development."

"Thank you for letting us know," Mipha said, "That was another thing we both brought up

during one of the many conversations that was made during this process.

After more pen scribbling, we arrived at the final blank, which was what was going to e the name of the child.

Mipha turned her head to me, meaning I had full control on this last blank, and I took no hesitation in what I wrote down

"Hope"

 _ **Sorry for once more not posting in literally forever, and when I finally do, its midnight, at least where I live, so yea...**_ _ **I"m here and want to thank you guys for stickjmg with me and still being here for me through all of this, don't worry I have not given up on this story, and wont for a VERY long time.**_ _ **I am happy to be back and I want to aay sorry if this chapter felt like it had so many things happening in it, and I know it is by far the longeat chapter written for this story to date, but at the end of the day, I am satasfied with how it all turned out.**_ _ **I want you all to feel free to leave suggestions as to what I should do next, and will do my best to reply to you. I do my best to reply to a comment if possible, but I am not always able to.**_ _ **One final thing before I leave is that this entire chapter was typed out on my phone, so yea...**_ _ **Until next time... Bye :)**_


	27. Birth

The next month was uneventful for the most part, most of it was eagerly awaiting the day of "birth" by Champ, and the taking home of the four Zora children.

That morning was an exciting one, to say the least, as we were a complete bundle of nerves, waiting for Champ's womb to arrive alongside the Hylian nurses, and at around 8:30 in the morning, we were startled by a knock at the door, and we both rushed over, excited for this moment.

The birth of Champ was a close gathering of family. King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, and even Zelda was able to make it out from her duties as Queen for the special occasion. She would be staying with us all day as we brought home Ezili, Romani, Makon, and Hope. She would help out and spend the night in the Inn and return to Hyrule Castle the following day. Alongside them were a few other people who had helped me throughout my adventure to save Hyrule. Riju, Teba and his family, and Yunobo were able to come out, and both I and Mipha felt the presence of our fellow Champions' spirits above, also there to support us for this big moment.

After everyone was ready, the Hylian nurse took to opening up Champ's container, and he was placed into the arms of Mipha, who cradled the newborn in her arms. Everyone wanted to look at the new child, and almost everyone, including Mipha, said he looked a lot like me, and they were right.

He had the same dirty blonde hair that I did, and the same blue eyes that I owned. For a newborn, he was actually really calm and quiet, which was a relief, yet a worry all the same. We really wanted to believe that he was just a calm child, and nothing more. After being together as an entire group, I asked if Mipha and I could head inside for a bit alone, and everyone could hang out outside for a bit, then we would come back out to pick up the other additions to the family.

Once alone, both Mipha and I wanted to look at his back, remembering the Divine Beast like birthmarks, and they were there. We both were curious as to what this would mean later on, but as of right now, it did not seem to be affecting anything, so we let it be. After sitting inside for a little bit, we returned back out with newborn Champ, who felt more like a young toddler than an infant, but we didn't think of it as a bad thing. It may be a possibility that we had the maturing age of a Zora, which I considered to be a good thing, that way he could grow up with his siblings.

When explaining this to Mipha, she agreed with me, so we let that settle. Taking him back out, everyone came over, and we discussed how we would bring over the other four family members. Zelda, Prince Sidon, Mipha, and I would all come over. Zelda would carry Champ on the way back, Mipha would carry Romani, Sidon would carry Makon, and I would carry both Ezili and Hope, for the two were inseparable, and would squirm around if held by different people.

Everyone else would stay at the Reservoir, and we would return quickly with all of the family. That way, not everyone was coming and running through the domain, for we did not want to scare any of the young kids in the pool.

The group waived us off, as we made our way down to the rest of the Domain, cradling Champ in my arms.

"So, I want to wish you congratulations on all of your children," Zelda said. "But how did you end up with a total of 5 children. I've read a lot about Zora children after hearing about Mipha's pregnancy, but I've never found a single record that dates 5 eggs being laid at one time."

"Well." Mipha began, "I laid four eggs during the pregnancy. Ezili, the next heir actually went through renascitur ante primogentio, making her the second ever recorded in history. Ezili, Makon, and Romani were laid by me, but Hope is different. You should be able to tell which one is her once we get there, but we adopted her."

"Wow!" Zelda exclaimed, "That is a big deal, care to elaborate?"

"I'll let Link handle that part, for he was the one who introduced the idea," Mipha said, both of the royals turning their heads to me.

"Thanks, babe," I said, as I began. "So, Ezili is really shy, and in the rare instances that three children are laid at one time, two of them often tend to have a close bond, and the third often is more of an outcast than the others, and in this case that is Ezili. She will have to be very social later on as she is going to be the next queen after Mipha, but she is really shy. When we took her to the pools here, one of the Zora's noticed her all alone, and she went over to Ezili, and the two of them had a really close connection early on. When I wanted to find out her name, we learned that she was abandoned as an egg, for her shell was cracked upon being laid, which is not a good thing, Anyway, a member of the nursing staff found her, and brought her here, and they were looking for a family to raise her."

I paused, giving Zelda a chance to take in all the information.

"We thought about the situation for a while, and we tried to put Ezili's best interest, and having someone close to her that she could talk to whenever she wanted was the main point, and after constant thoughts, we made the final decision, and Mipha let me pick her name when we adopted her, and I choose Hope because we have hope that she does well, and according to the nursing staff, is doing well in regards to physical health, especially for being laid as a cracked egg."

"That is amazing! I wish you both the most happiness," Zelda said as we arrived at the nursing pool. I handed Champ over to Zelda as I and Mipha went up to Finley.

"I'm assuming that you are taking home yours today?" she asked.

"You are correct," Mipha said as Finley grabbed some papers from the back, and returning to the front.

"You only need to fill it out once, as long as you place everyone's names in the appropriate spots."

We quickly put in all the information and went over to the kids. Mipha and Sidon both went to where the larger group was at and called over Romani and Makon. Both of them recognized their names, and went in the direction of the call, while I tried to find which alcove Hope and Ezili were hiding in. After not being able to find them, I called out to them, and they both popped their heads up out of the water and came over to me.

"You ready to go home?" I asked extending both my hands in the water, and they each swam into one of my arms, and I lifted them up out of the water. The two of them cuddled up in my arms as we began to walk home. All of the kids were very well behaved on the walk home, which all of us were thankful for.

Both Ezili and Hope were making sounds to each other, Romani was cuddled up with Mipha, Makon was asleep, and Zelda was humming a soft lullaby to Champ as we began to make our way back. Once we arrived back, everyone was talking with each other and once one person saw us arrive, everyone turned towards us, making us the focus of their attention.

All of our guests were in awe of the children, and let everyone take a look at the kids. It was beginning to get somewhat warm outside, so we took all the kids inside the house, and told everyone that they could stay as long as they wanted.

We all hung out together outside, and I enjoyed having the chance to see old friends of mine once again. Zelda was the last person to leave, and after everyone left, she was the first one to come over to me and Mipha both.

"On Champ, I saw something on his back, and I wanted to see if you knew about it too," she said quietly.

"Let's talk about it inside," I said, opening the door and letting both of the royalty in before going in myself.

"I don't know if you saw this or not, but on Champ's back he has these things that look like birthmarks," Zelda said.

"Do they look like the Divine Beasts?" Mipha asked, trying not to disrupt.

"Yea," Zelda said. "Do you know how they got there?"

"Yea.." I began. "It was a while ago, but one morning I woke up before Mipha and I went to check on Champ, and I saw a green light shine down before leaving behind something that looked like Medoh. Afterward, a red light left Rudiana, a yellow one had Naboris, and a blue one had Ruta. The four colors stayed on their spots around him and I put my hand on the window, and all the colors exploded into white, and left no trace other than the markings of the Divine Beasts."

She hummed quietly to herself, taking in the information I presented her. "When I was carrying him, there was this sort of power that radiated off of him. It was hard to describe what the power was, almost as like multiple powers are colliding with each other."

The three sat in silence for a bit until I spoke up once again. Partially because I had more information, but mostly because I could not stand the silence any longer. "This may or may not be relevant to the topic we are talking about, but there were multiple times where the other Champions would talk to me through my dreams. They spoke of how they all played their parts, and when Mipha's spirit roamed around, she helped too."

"Maybe some kind of power. That is the only possibility I can think of" Mipha said.

"I agree," Zelda finished.

"They said no harm would come to him, so I don't think that we should have anything much to worry about. I don't think anything will kill him." I said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect anything, I don't think that it is a major concern, more of a curiosity than anything else," Zelda said.

"Agreed," Mipha said.

We continued on with small talk for a while before Zelda said that it was time for her to leave. We thanked her for her stay and hoped that she would come back again soon. After it was just me and Mipha left, we went out to the reservoir lake, and I put on my Zora Armour and the two of us swam around for a bit.

"Do you plan on putting Ruta back into the lake anytime soon?" I asked.

"Soon, I just wanted to move Ruta out of the way so she wasn't taking space up while our house was being constructed," she said. "I'll put her back soon." We kissed each other and swam around together, excited to take parenting full-force now.

* * *

 ** _There we go. Mipha and Link are now parents, I wonder what is going to happen now? And what do you think is going to happen with Champ? Let me know what you think, I would love to hear what you think. I want the next chapter to be more chill, with nothing major plot advancing happening, so what would you guys like to see? I would love your guy's input. It's because of all of you that this story is still here. It's because of you that since the day I posted the first chapter, there has yet to be a single day where this story was not read. Every day since May, someone has clicked on this story. Of course, there is not always a high amount of people doing it, but there is at least 1 person, and that means more to me than you may ever know._**

 ** _School is starting to calm down now, so I am really hoping to get more chapters up and hopefully a more frequent rate, and not making you wait a whole month to get another chapter. Today, I want to give a shoutout to both E.A.T. and Arron Burr for being there for me since the start of this project. You guys are awesome, and I am grateful for the support from everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed on this story. You guys are the real heroes in this, that's why I want you guys to suggest ideas for what I should do next._**

 ** _This is slightly off subject, but if any of you guys would like to make an original cover for this fic, PM me and I would love that. Not making you, but if you want to, feel free to. Thanks to everyone. Now, if only I could stop making these ANs just as long as the story, sorry. I'm gonna do my best to start making longer chapters, but I have a really hard time knowing where to end my chapters, so I always make them really short. You are the best, and I can't wait for another chapter. Until next time, Bye :)_**


	28. Important Announcement

hey everyone. its me A fan of zelda and I have an announcement to make. No, this story is not being deleated, but I am going to put it on a short hiatius until I can get some idea of where to direct this story next.

If any of you have any ideas for what I should do next, please let me know. I just dont know where I want to take this story right now and this writers block is the death of me.

On top of that, I have been participating in NaNoWriMo, search it up on the Google Machine if you domt know what it is, and it has drained all my creative writing and I don't know what direction I want to take with this story.

i want to thank you all for all the support everyone has given me thus far and I will let you know once inspirinspiration strikes me once again.

thank you everyone for all the support and I will be back soon. I guess this is goodbye... for now.

So until inspiation strikes again, Bye :)


	29. The Next Chapter

The months flew by, both Mipha and I taking every chance possible to play with the kids. I found it amazing how quick the Zora kids grew upon their birth. However, what surprised me even more than the Zora kids aging was Champ's.

As far as my memory went, I never recalled Hylian children aging as quick as Champ had, and it really had me wondering a question I had never thought about until now. Did Champ somehow inherit a Zora age and maybe even lifespan?

I never said it aloud, but I couldn't help myself from thinking it. Before we knew it, our kids were all beginning to take their very first steps in the big, vast land of Hyrule. Literally!

The day was a good one, a slight chill in the air, hinting towards the colder months that would soon be upon us. Both me and Mipha found ourselves in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the family. We turned towards the main room and called out the names of all the kids once everything was done, expecting them to come crawling like they normally did. How Zora's crawl without their tailfin being an issue is something I will never know an answer for. For the most part, we were right. Hope, Romani, Champ, and Makon all crawled over, but Ezili stayed behind.

Both Mipha and I eyes the daughter who chose to stay curiously, unsure of what she was going to do. We watched as she hoisted herself up from the ground and holding onto the play table that was set up for extra support. Soon after she was standing on her feet, she let her hand go free from the table, and took a few steps, starting slowly, but picking up the pace with each successful step on the ground. She ran and I lowered my hands down to her level, and she ran ingot them and I hoisted her up, both Mipha and I giving a plethora of kisses to our little girl.

To say the least, by the end of the week, the kids kept us all more active than ever before. It was less exhausting to go on my journey to free Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Chasing all five of our toddlers around was more exhausting than I thought it would be, but somehow both Mipha and I were able to manage it.

I'd say it was about a month later that yet another shocking development came, pleasing both Mipha and me once more. Our children's first words.

The entire family was playing together with building blocks, making small towers and get maybe 3 blocks high when one of the kids would knock the tower down. Out of nowhere, we heard one of the kids say "blue," pointing to the blue building block. It was Romani. We picked her up and gave her plenty of kisses, all the while she kept saying the same word over and over.

Both of us were completely overjoyed, to say the least. Once the initial shock was over, we, as a family, continued to play with all of the blocks. Less than five minutes later, we heard more words getting said.

"Green! Green!" We heard Ezili cheer, smacking a green block against the play table. Then we heard red being said by Makon. The end of the night was noisier than normal, Champ also saying his first word by the end of the night. It wasn't just one word, it was three, and they were not just words, they were names.

The names he said, however, were beyond shocking because neither I nor Mipha had ever said the words before. He had said the names of the other Champions: Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa.

After hearing them for the first time, I was completely stunned and may have accidentally burned some of the dinner. I was unable to say anything, and barely even able to process it. There was no way it could have been a simple coincidence. On top of that, we had no idea where he could have ever heard the names from. These were the thoughts that dragged me on late until the night until eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

My dream left me in the dark place I had been in countless times already and I knew that something was happening. The fallen Champions never talked to me unless there was something I should know, or if they just wanted to talk cause it had been a bit. But we had talked last weekend in my dream.

"It's really great to see you again little guy, honestly," Daruk said in his usual, cheery voice.

"Its good to see you again, all of you," I responded

"Did you enjoy your little gift?" Urbosa asked next after a small moment of comfortable silence.

"Wait...did you teach CHamp your names?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew the answer. Urbosa's small, sly grin verified what I already believed to be true. "Can I ask a question?"

"Didn't you just ask a question without asking if you could ask a question, and that question asking if you could ask one. Therefore a new question arises, do you need to ask if you can ask a question or not, cause in doing so, you need to ask a question, but you are asking for permission to ask one. So do you need to ask to ask a question or not?" Revali responded, getting a little tongue-tied throughout that statement.

I glared at Revali before giving a response. "First of all, I caught less than half of what you said, but please don't repeat it. I don't want a headache.

Revali returned with a glare of his own, causing me to laugh. "I know you guys are behind more than your willing to tell. But answer this, what is going on with Mipha's and my child?"

Urbosa decided to answer this question. "To say the least, Champ's name gives on more than you know."

"What is with the cryptic wording?" I asked, not exactly understanding what my friend was saying.

"Can't I have a little fun?" Urbosa asked, with a barrel full of sarcasm.

"Nope," I said, before letting off a small laugh of my own.

"Don't worry about Champ little guy. He'll be fine," Daruk said.

"Can you even call him little guy anymore?" Revali asked, "I mean, he's a father of five kids now."

"Good point," Daruk responded, rubbing his chin in concentration. "I know I'll come up with something else, just you wait and see."

We all exchanged our goodbyes and they left, ending my dream with just as many answered questions as new ones I would have to ask later.

* * *

 ** _I"M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Don't worry though, I'll probably be back their soon though. :) JK. But yea, finally after so long I got this chapter out. Maybe half of it was my procrastination by working on my side fics over this one, and half of it was me reading other fanfics. Maybe Smash Bros also had something to do with it. Anyway, I'm back now, and I know that dream ended up taking the majority of the chapter, and I finally think I have a direction with this once more._**

 ** _But, with the New Year, people tend to make resolutions for things, and you'll never believe what I have done. I NOW HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE! Maybe...not promising I'll stick to it 100 percent of the time, so sorry, but Imma do my best. Not saying when I'm updating or how often I'm updating, actually I'll give you some clue. I plan on having to updates every week._**

 ** _I think I can do that, what do you think? I want to thank all of you for the support you all have given me throught 2018 since this story was first started in either late April or early May, honestly, I'm too lazy to check, but I'm pretty sure it's April. One more thing, this is something I don't know how much I should be concerned about it, but every. Single. Day since this as been published, at least one person has clicked on it. Even during the span of my horrible writer's block. That really touches me, and I can't thank you enough._**

 ** _Thats all I got to say for now, so until next time, Bye :)_**


	30. Meeting in Hateno

Time went on, the children beginning to learn more words, speech became another part of them, and Mipha and I started to have to ignore some of what they said, both of us having a hard time doing so in the beginning. Don't get me wrong, we loved them all very much, but they could be a hassle, but together, we managed.

Makon and Romain were by far the most talkative, but as of late, they have been talking with each other more than anyone else, chatting away about who knows what. In stark contrast, Ezili preferred to keep to herself, being quieter and reserved. Champ was somewhere in the middle. He wasn't a chatterbox like Makon and Romain, but he wasn't so to himself, like Ezili. However, Hope was a whole different ballpark. She never talked, not once, and I cannot recall a time that she ever did.

Even though she didn't talk, Mipha nor I thought much about it at the moment. I had some other matters to tend to. It had been 3 months since I found out in some way or another, the late Champions, my friends, had been able to communicate with Champ.

My birthday was two weeks ago, and it quickly dawned on me that I was getting older. Mipha had barely aged at all, and by looking at our wedding picture, I realized that she looked just the same, while I looked different. I wasn't unrecognizable, but you could tell that time had passed. Sure, I wasn't getting grey hairs, but the stubble that started to grow on my chin was enough to say "Hey! You're getting older!"

This was always something Mipha and I had known would happen eventually, but I was still stunned nonetheless. It had been on my mind since my birthday, and about a week ago, I talked to Mipha about it. After some conversation, I recalled that the last time I talked to Purah, she was still working on her anti-aging rune, and an idea popped into my head.

I sent a letter out to the Sheikah scientist, and she said that she could help. I was now packing up to head to that meeting.

Mipha had to stay behind with the kids while I went to Hateno, so I packed up a few things and kissed her and all the kids goodbye, and began making my way. The Sheikah Slate had been returned to Zelda, so I had no way to teleport straight to the tech lab, so I had to do it the old-fashioned way.

Once I got to the nearby stable, I got Epona out and soother her. I had left her in good care since I left for permanent residence in the Domain, and I knew that she would fair better here than she would've around the Zora's, but I still came out here every now and then, making sure she was alright.

After getting her all saddled up and ready to go, we took off, and feeling the breeze through my hair felt just like old times, back when I had to save Hyrule from the Great Calamity. It was then that I realized that was forever ago now, or so it seemed like it. So much has changed since then.

As I rode Epona, I looked and saw that the once crumbled civilizations were beginning to build themselves back up, along with new towns being made as well. Hyrule was thriving, and it was almost as though the tradgety never happened, but I knew better than to think that. It happened, and it would affect us all for plenty of time to come.

In about two hours, I arrived at the entrance to Hateno village and trotted Epona through at a slower pace, making sure that no one was hurt in the process. I wasn't sure if it was even legal to do so, but no one ever told me it was wrong, and unless someone reprimanded me for it, I was going to keep doing it.

After making my way up the winding hill to the tech lab, I quickly discovered the lab looked so much different than the last time I was there. It looked much neater, and that was just by looking at the outside. I wasn't sure what I was expecting after going inside, at least knowing it would probably be different, but I was not expecting the sight that there was.

Inside, the hardwood floow was clean and polished, the papers and research notes that were once scattered carelessly around the floor were now neatly placed on the bookshelves with many divider tabs to section off different areas of research from each other.

The neatness of the area was nothing compared to the stranger that was sitting at the desk in the middle, hunged over notes, eyes locked deeply in concentration at whatever information was plastered on the page. The stranger themselves looked like a Sheikah in the prime of their lives. She looked youthful, but not nearly on the level that Dr. Purah was, who was currently nowhere to be found.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I cleared my throat rather loudly as a way to get the attention of the person sitting at the desk.

"Oh...Hi Link!" she said rather excitingly, pushing her glasses up her nose a bit. "Guess I didn't hear you come in."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the stranger. "I have an appointment with Dr. Purah."

"Oh, that's me Link!" she cheered.

It took me a moment to process what she was saying before it snapped like a memory coming back to me. "I can't believe it! That means you were able to get your aging rune to work and reverse your little...um...'accident' with the antiaging rune."

"You got that right, Captain Obvious," she responded light-heartedly with a smile.

I glared at her in response, which only caused her to laugh. "So I take it you want to shed off some of the wear and tear that time has caused on you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"You're right about that," I said. "I want to live a long life with Mipha, especially now that we have children to take care of," I explained.

"I see..." she murmured to herself. "I've been working on the antiaging rune again, now that it's counterpart is successful, and I've made a lot of progress on that front. You'd be pleasantly surprised what all was uncovered once I decided to finally clean this place up."

"I'll bet a lot. So, with the anti-aging rune...has it been tested with the new improvements to it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She paused, thinking of the best way to word her response. "Ya see Link...that's where you come in..."

"So...I'm basically being your test subject here," I reasoned.

"You said it not me!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what Mipha would say after getting a teasing backhand from her. "You realize that if Mipha found out that it wasn't tested, she'd gonna lose it, and she's gonna ask..." I trailed off, an idea coming to mind. "The only thing I can think of would by lying to her and say that it was tested, but it won't end well if she finds out it was a lie."

"We women are fierce," the Sheikah teased, sticking her tongue out in the process. "If it helps, technically it's not lying because it was tested, and the rune worked, we just don't say how...well it worked."

"Yea," he chuckled, thinking back to tiny 6-year-old Purah. "And anywho, if something does go wrong, and I become a toddler again, we have the aging rune to fix that," he reasoned.

"True," Purah responded.

"So when can this be done?" I inquired.

"Well, first off...you'll have to inform Mipha and tell her that we can do it whenever, but you'll have to stay here in Hateno for a few nights, just to make sure that nothing happens and baby Link comes crawling around, wrecking everything," Purah responded.

"Yea," I smiled warmly, thinking back to warmer times. "Mipha absolutely adored me when I was younger, but I don't think she would want an additional child to care for. I don't think it would be that helpful."

"Definitely. Once you get that, just send me a letter with when you want the procedure to be done, and we can do it," the scientist explained.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Purah."

"Anytime!" she responded with a warm smile and wave.

With our meeting over, I left and returned to the Domain, and arrived just after nightfall. Once I returned to our home on the reservoir to Mipha and the kids, the latter of which were asleep, while my wife waited for me in the comfort of the East Reservoir's water, Vah Ruta currently situated in the very middle.

"So how did everything go?" Mipha asked after I also hoped in the water, the tension in my muscles fading away like the small ripples I caused by entering and disturbing the water.

"It was good," I began, "Purah said that everything is all good to go, and she told me about the rune that will be used. There's an anti-aging tune that she made, and its provided promising results thus far."

"You knew I was going to ask about it being tested, didn't you?" Mipha teased, gently pushing me around in the water. "As long as you stay safe during the entire thing, its all good with me."

"Thanks, babe," I said, "the only thing is that Purah wants to check and make sure that it all has worked alright, so I'll have to stay in hateno for a few nights just to make sure that I don't become too young. Don't worry though, if something happens, and I end up like I was when we first met back in the day, she also has an aging rune that she can use to reverse it."

"That's good to know. So, even if there is a minor chance you turn to the age where people would believe you are siblings with the children instead of the father, we can still fix it." Mipha said, stroking my hair.

The both of us messed around in the water for a bit, feeling like children once more. We raced each other a bit, and I could easily tell Mipha was holding back on her speed. If she went full-on, she would have won every race by a landslide, and I wouldn't have won any, like I was.

We played and played some more, and once we were both exhausted, we decided to call it a night and sleep in the water just by the dock, where it wasn't too deep, and we both had a wonderful view of the stars above us.

The entire reservoir was as silent as could be, everyone having a full night of peace and quiet, as the stars were the blanket for Mipha and I, both of us enjoying the silence, and the sounds of water brought sleep.

* * *

 ** _Look how long this chapter is! I'm proud of myself. Thanks everyone for everything you do, and I have already dropped my upload schedule, welp. I'm trying, so wish my luck. 2019 is definetly going to be a year. I figured out a way to get excitement going, and that is to have some adventures, so thats what I've got started here. Are you excited._**

 ** _So with this, I'm gonna close it off, and I have a question for you, what kind of adventure would you like to see Link go on? I plan to put them on in the future, and you all are as much apart of this story as I am, so I want to have some community imput. That's just how I roll._**

 ** _Until next time, Bye :)_**


	31. Anti-Aging Rune

**_I must be absolutely crazy for getting a second chapter out, and something this LONG out so soon after the last post. I've completely lost it :)_**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Mipha asked.

"Don't worry dear," I said, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I have everything need for a whole month in Hateno, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you, but I hope it's not that long," Mipha said, returning with a kiss on my cheek.

"I hope it's not that long either. I don't know if I can even manage this week without you or the kids," I returned.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard one of the kids cry. Turning my head, I saw Ezili running towards me, her little arms outstretched.

"Hey princess!" I said hoisting her up in my arms and holding her close.

"Look at Daddy's little girl right there," Mipha said, "I think she's going to miss you more than I am."

"Now, I feel bad for leaving you all, even if it only is for a bit," I said, feeling somewhat guilty about the whole thing.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd much rather you leave for a week now than you stay now and leave later, but never return."

Mipha saying that cheered me up a bit, and I didn't feel as bad about it any more. "I agree, I want to stay with my family for plenty of years to come."

"I don't want you to just drop dead from old age," Mipha teased, "so you should head out. Don't worry I can handle them all for a little bit."

"Okay," I said as I gave all the kids a hug and kiss, and giving Mipha goodbye one last time, I made to the main part of the Domain.

At the far side of the Great Zora Bridge, I saw 3 recognizable figures, 2 of which were Zoras, and the third was a horse. As if expecting me, there were Bazz and Rivan tending to Epona.

"Look at who finally decided to show up!" Rivan called upon noticing my approach.

"Thanks guys," I said. How were you even able to get Epona here in the first place?"

"We went to the stable, and about half an hour's worth of paperwork and documents, we were able to bring her here for you. Thought is would make a faster journey for you. We don't need you to drop dead on your journey there," Bazz teased.

"And let's just say the stable hand was really nice, teaching Bazz and me how to ride, since neither of us had ever done anything like it before. I was definitely a new experience to say the least." Rivan responded, a small smile creeping up his face.

Bazz spoke next. "Yeah, Link, I have no clue how you can ride her as well as you do. I mean, I did better than someone, but it was still really hard."

Rivan elbowed him before coming back with a teasing remark of his own. "Hey, I wasn't the one who lost it when they brought Epona out for the first time."

"Well played," Bazz spoke, "I guess we're even now."

"Guess so,"

"Alright, you two behave yourselves," I joked, "and when I come back, I want the both of you to still be in one piece."

"I'll try," Bazz said, "but no promises."

I glared at him, but I only shifted my gaze once Rivan spoke, my glare now going to him. "I'll only go after him if he attacks first. I'd only attack him if it was in self defense."

"It's better than nothing," I joked as I hoisted myself up onto Epona, still imaging multiple scenarios of Bazz and Rivan attempting to ride Epona, and the brave leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade cowering in fear because of my trusted companion as I was about to trot off. "Take care! I'll be back soon!"

"We will!" They both said as I spurred Epona ahead and began to make my way to Hateno, thinking about what scenarios could play out upon my arrival at the tech lab once again.

* * *

It was around noon when I got to the entrance of the quaint village. There was a lot of people running around outside since it was a Saturday, so I hopped off Epona and held her reigns as I led her through the town, letting the little kids pet her if they wanted to as I passed by.

Once the two of us climbed up the trail to the secluded tech lab, I tied Epona up to the small post I used to help hold the blue flame to help re-power the Sheikah's home and facility of research so long ago.

I pushed open the door, the cleanliness of the place still taking me by surprise, even though it only had been a week since I was last here, and seeing Purah as an older women compared to a six year old child also shocked me alot.

"Hey Purah!" I called out after the moment of shock of the place wore off from me.

"Hey Link!" she responded, putting whatever papers, research notes, and whatever else she had finished analyzing back into the file folder that was one her desk and proceeded to putting it back on the top shelf where she had got it from before. "I assume you are ready for the anti-aging procedure?"

"You assume correctly," I assured.

"Good," she responded, 'I just wanted to go over some of the things with you one more time, and if you have any, and I mean any questions regarding this, now would be the best time to ask."

"Okay Purah, I'm good with that, I don't have any questions at this moment, but explaining it may bring out some questions, I'll let you know if I have any."

"Alright, I'm going to explain exactly how this works and if you still have any questions, you can consult my notes if you want to find anything else out." Purah paused and took in a deep breath before beginning her explanation. "So to understand exactly how this works, you need to understand exactly how aging works, and that all starts with our cells. As we grow, we develop more and more cells, and, at the same time, our current cells will age until they eventually die. You know, skin and hair cells for example."

I nodded my head in understanding as she continued her explanation. "Our cells know our age, if that makes sense, and how this rune works exactly is that it tricks your cells into believing that you are younger, so what the cells want to do is fix that, believing that they have made a mistake with the cell division, so they want to kill off the additional cells until there is only the same amount of cells there were when you actually were at that age. As you can assume this process takes some time."

"And the aging rune works similarly," I assumed. "ONly instead of tricking your cells to think you are younger, it makes them believe you are older, so they are going to want to divide quicker and do anything they can to not kill off the cells until you hit the amount you would have at that age. Is that correct?"

"Correct! You are exactly right! Glad you're catching on so quickly." the Sheikah scientist exclaimed. "Do you have any questions before I begin the procedure?"

"Will it hurt during the exposure? Will I feel anything at all?" I asked after a moment of thinking things over.

"It won't hurt, but you will feel something. It's hard to explain exactly what it will feel like, that being because things tend to feel different from person to person, but the best way to describe it and think of it was would be your entire body falling asleep. You know what it feels like when your foot or arm or something else like that? It's like that, only throughout your entire body at the same time."

"Okay, that makes since. So exactly how long will the exposure be for?"

"That is yet another good question!" Purah exclaimed again. "As we discussed beforehand through letters, you want to go back 3 years in age. Every year you want to be reversed needs a 5 second exposure, so if you want to go back 3 years, then you will need to be exposed to the rune for 15 seconds. It's also worth pointing out that you will be the only one affected by this rune, so it is not like I will end up going back 3 years in age, it's like a ray if that makes sense."

"Okay, that's a good thing to know, knowing that you will not end up going back as well. I don't think you would become a six year old again, but still good knowing that more runes won't have to be used. So, my last question is that will the thing be spontaneous? Will I notice a change quickly afterwards, or will there be a wait period before I begin to notice the effects of the rune on my body?"

"More than likely, it won't be until tomorrow that you can actually see a difference. You may feel younger later on today, but a physical alteration won't be noticed until tomorrow. The rune works on the inside first before reaching the outer parts of your body that can be seen. If you want the specifics, the rune begins changing you immediately, the moment after the exposure, one single cell finds out that it 'messed up' with the division, and then it sends signals to the others until it eventually gets everything, then alterations begin. So technically yes, the change is spontaneous, but the effects of the change won't be felt until later."

"Okay," I said, amazed by all the information and how the rune worked, "that makes sense."

"Do you have any more questions, or is that it?"

"No I'm ready now," I said confidently.

"Okay," Purah responded a moment afterward. "Let me just get everything set up properly on the rune, and then we can begin your exposure, which, for verification shake, is 15 seconds, since you wanted to go back 3 years in age."

"Correct." I said with a curt nod.

"Let's get started then!" she said.

I let a light smile show on my face as I watched Purah push some buttons on the Sheikah Slate, and I suddenly felt myself wondering how she got her hands on it. I remember giving it to Zelda back when we first discovered something was wrong with Ruta shortly after defeating the Calamity and me finding out it was Mipha's spirit sending a call out to me.

With Zelda on my mind, I was left wondering how she was doing. Since Zora's Domain isn't a direct part of Hyrule Kingdom, I hadn't had to think too much about the current state of the castle, but from what I had seen of new, growing and prospering communities, it was doing well. Maybe, I thought, it wouldn't be a bad thing to go and catch up with Zelda sometime in the near future.

I continued watching Purah and snapped from my thoughts just in time to see her tap down on the rune's icon and, suddenly, my entire body was numb, and I couldn't move at all, I was paralyzed. I assumed, however, that that meant the rune was working properly, and that made me glad.

Once the exposure was done and over with, the numb feeling in my body evaporated away instantly, and I was excited for tomorrow to see if everything had worked properly. A short moment later, Purah spoke to me once again. "For your safety, I'm going to need you to chill out and take things easy. Your cells are already spreading the message out that they made a mistake with your age and they need to fix it. It's very important right now that you do not overexert yourself as your body works to fix things. Don't worry though, tomorrow should be fine for you to do whatever, since everything should, in theory, be aged properly and your cells work normally again, but for tonight, I'm going to need you to chill.

"Okay," I responded. Trying to think of what to do, I watched as Purah grabbed some other information from a different folder, and I asked if I could pull some stuff down and read it to. I didn't think it would be a bad idea to take in and absorb some new information. You never know when it may come in handy.

"That's a great idea, Link. The only thing I ask is that when you are done, you put everything back where it belongs. It took quite some time to organize everything, and I don't want that all to go to waste, so as long as you put everything back where it was when you are done, I don't mind."

I looked around and eventually found a file that was titled the 'Shrine of Resurrection,' and I decided to look into that, and maybe find out why my memory was wiped in the first place. I thought, that maybe, I could find ways to help. I asked Purah cooley if she had gone through and read everything already, and she said she didn't which stunned me.

"Have you read the ones about the Shrine of Resurrection yet?" I inquired.

"Not yet, Link. You can read them, and if you find anything interesting, feel free to share it with me."

"Thanks Purah," I said, carefully going to the side desk and sitting down at it, pulling out everything that was there. I went through and read all the notes, intrigued by all the information that was presented on the pages.

After scanning through everything, I found myself getting very tired, so I put everything back exactly as I had found it in the folder and placed it back on the top shelf that I had got it down from in the first place. Once I put everything back, I laid down and a dreamless sleep came very quickly afterwards.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter done. I'm deciding right now if I want to make a non-necessary chapter about all the research that Link had read in Purah's lab. I might, but I won't make it a required read plot-wise. I'm really excited about this, and_** ** _I still can't believe that I got this chapter out so quickly after getting the last chapter out, but I'm hoping to make this a regular thing._**

 ** _Does anyone besides me realize that most of these chapters seem to end with Link falling asleep? Is that just me? Anyways, I'm gonna try and change it up, but I think its a good way to lead into the next chapter, and hint/wink wink, the next chapter I am thinking about writing in third person limited, and that is just because of what happens next._**

 ** _While we are here in the AN, I want to point something out. In case you remember from a few chapters back, the nurse who watched over the Zora kids in the pool was named Finely. It just came to me yesterday while I was playing BotW some more that there is an NPC that is actually named Finely. I did not know that at the time or writing._**

 ** _No clue how I didn't realize that before, but yea, they are not the same person, but I was running out of names that would be a pun, cause that's what I like to do. As you can see, Coral for example, is a pun name cause Coral grows in the water, but I assume you know that. So, just wanted to clear that up._**

 ** _I don't have anything else to say, but until next time, Bye:)_**


End file.
